


ncruuk's SVU fluff 'one-shots' - Volume 2

by ncruuk



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Community: femslash_fluff, F/F, imported from LJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:37:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncruuk/pseuds/ncruuk
Summary: 'Volume 2' of the consolidated collection of (probably) all my SVU (Alex/Olivia) 'fluff' one-shots written in response to challenges posted to the 'femslash_fluff' LJ community @kimly subsequently masterminded for me to have fun in, and for which I'm very, very grateful as without that, I'd not still be writing fic now, unless they're from the earlier 'Yahoo Groups' era....Each 'chapter' is its own one-shot.N.B. These were written in the mid 2000s - that's more than a decade ago, not to mention several hundred thousand words of writing ago....





	1. Spectating the Turin 2006 Olympics - Opening Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Opening Ceremony...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the first fluff I ever wrote, in response to a vague challenge on an Yahoo Groups SVU list at the time of the Turin Olympics....

"Whatcha reading?" asked Olivia conversationally, dropping down onto the sofa next to her lover who was sitting with a section from the newspaper.

"Special Winter Olympics pull-out...." mumbled Alex distractedly, pushing her black framed spectacles back up her nose.

"I thought we weren't watching those because neither of us wanted to sit through hours of men in skin tight spandex?" queried Olivia, glancing at the page Alex was considering.

"There are women's events too..." pointed out Alex, turning the page and therefore missing Olivia's pout.  The Detective hated it when Alex became logical; so often it was the precursor to a debate, something Olivia really didn't like doing with her lover outside of office hours.

"But women in spandex and bibs isn't the same as bikini shorts...." Olivia was determined not to whine, but really, what was keeping Alex's attention?  Didn't she understand that there was a certain leather clad NYPD SVU Detective wanting to distract her?

"There are other things, besides ogling, which we could learn from these games..." continued Alex, turning the page once more.  Recognising temporary defeat, Olivia slumped against the sofa and, resting her head back, closed her eyes before saying

"Evidence Counsellor?"  Clearing her throat, Alex repositioned her glasses before getting to her feet.  If Olivia was calling her Counsellor, it was time for an Olympic 'Opening' Ceremony of her own....

"The 2006 Winter Olympics comes from Turin and has the motto 'Passion Lives Here'..."

"Not at the moment..." muttered Olivia,a little too loudly, judging by the look Alex shot her when she opened her eyes to see what the sudden silence was.

"The Peanut Gallery rests, Your Honour," she offered as a legalistic apology, hoping to earn sympathy from her lover.  Instead, she got an arched eyebrow from behind those incredibly sexy glasses.  Was it getting hot in here?

"'Passion lives here'..." continued Alex, inwardly concealing her smirk.  She knew exactly where her lover's occasionally one track mind was wandering, and had already decided that this opening was one which would never see the inside of a Courtroom, at least, not in open Court!

"...which summarises the Olympic Spirit.  This Spirit is characterised by fair play in sports, the unselfish sharing of joys and emotions, and is often contradicted by the international media..." The familiar sounds of Alex's voice paraphrasing the Official Blurb lulled Olivia back into her happy doze, with head back against the sofa and eyes closed.  That was her first mistake.  Her second was not wondering why, for a woman who specialised in making her speeches to judges and juries without written notes in hand, why Alex was holding the newspaper so close to her body as she read from it.

As Alex turned the pages of the supplement as quietly as she could, taking care to keep talking, she silently finished unbuttoning her shirt before letting it slip noiselessly from her shoulders to land at her feet.  Seeing Olivia was still seemingly dozy, Alex picked up her speech with a new theme.

"The Olympic Spirit is an integral part of hope for a better future, and to that end sees competitors and organisers alike bring a work ethic and commitment to their actions which can only be achieved by dedicating their body..." at this moment, the newspaper was cast to the floor as, with dexterous fingers, Alex undid the front clasp of her bra.  Continuing to speak, she caught the flimsy garment in her hands, saying "...and soul to doing something to someone that they love."

Before Olivia could react to the sudden change in tone of Alex's words, she reacted to the surprise of something warm and lacy landing on her face.  Reaching up to remove it from her eyes, she sat up and looked forwards, not realising what her temporary blindfold had been until after she'd spent a good few seconds admiring the sight before her.

"Sometimes the best bit of an Olympics is the Opening Ceremony..." explained Alex, looking at Olivia over her glasses.

"Mmmm." The sight of the normally so controlled Attorney standing topless in their living room was rendering Olivia speechless.

"You know the best bit about Opening Ceremonies?" asked Alex flirtatiously, liking how, even after all this time together, she could still render her girlfriend speechless.

"Mmm?" Olivia's mumble was only slightly distinguished from her previous one.

"Fireworks!" exclaimed Alex happily, before sprinting past her lover and heading towards their bedroom.

The sudden movement jilted Olivia out of her daze and, scant seconds later, she was chasing through the apartment after her lover, still clutching the bra.  As she tackled her lover, causing both of them tumble to the bed, she finally found her voice again.

"How long do the Olympics last?"

"Two weeks..." breathed Alex, getting distracted by the warm breath of her lover.

"I think I've just become a fan...." mumbled Olivia, before showing Alex just how much passion did indeed live here....


	2. Spectating the Turin 2006 Olympics - Opening Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia's late for dinner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the product of 1 hour of writing (no editing or re-writes) in response to the challenge I accepted/volunteered for during the SVU/Law Enforcement Panel as part of the femslash convention in which it was suggested that a PWP could be crossed with a food critic's review of a French restaurant (Mexican-Croat was just too tough).
> 
> [I have, subsequently, corrected the typos though.]

"Alex, sorry I'm late..." said Olivia, sitting down on the chair that the white apron wearing waiter had held out for her before quickly having her lap covered with the expansive linen napkin, the thread count of which was unnecessarily high.

"Don't worry Detective... I was happy to sit here enjoying this 1982 Chateau Latour, which the maitre'd has recommended will go brilliantly with the chateaubriand for which the chef is famous for," explained Alex, nonchalantly sipping the rich ruby liquid which lightly stained her lips.

"Ah, ok..." agreed Olivia, smiling cautiously at the waiter as he filled her glass noticing, because she was an excellent detective, that the bottle was nearly empty... if they ordered a second Alex was definitely having to pay the check...

"So..." said Alex, returning her glass to the table and nervously straightening the already straight silverware which, guessed Olivia correctly, was actually silver, shimmered in the candlelight.

"A good win today..." began Olivia, "... we should toast your cross-examination..." she said, raising the fine crystal glass and holding up in the candlelight, marvelling at the effect it had on the mood between them, which was so much more intimate than if they'd been drinking beer in a bar.

"It was as much your victory as mine Olivia..." said Alex huskily, nevertheless raising her own glass and clinking it gently against the brunette's, the crystal 'singing' when they connected.

"A group effort..." agreed Olivia, unable to tear her eyes away from the blonde's gaze until that 'work' voice in her mind reminded her it was not exactly professional to gaze longingly at her, based on probabilities, probably straight colleague.

"We should probably work out what we want to eat..."

"I don't suppose they serve cheeseburgers..." muttered Olivia as she reluctantly opened her menu and contemplated the extremely expensive gourmet listing.

"Chef Michael will do the finest cheeseburger French cuisine's ever seen if that's what you feel like..."

"But?" teased Olivia, sensing the wine, although excellent, had nevertheless gone to Alex's head just as quickly as a $5 bottle would have...

"But it would be a shame to miss this excellent opportunity to sample the fine meal for which he has become famous for."

"Umm..." Cautiously, Olivia considered the menu, deciding that whatever she ate she'd be on a tight budget until pay day...

"Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Dinner's on me,"

"But Alex..." Olivia started to protest.

"You can buy the next one..." There were few things that Detective Benson could resist, and the combination of that voice (it was the one Alex used when making passionate appeals to the jury's social conscience during her closings) and those glasses (surely they had the power to make criminals confess and plead guilty all on their own?) made it impossible for Olivia to do anything other than nod and say thank you.

"Now, do you still want to order a cheeseburger?"

 

* * *

 

 

The dinner, despite being a cheeseburger free zone, turned out to be something that Olivia would long remember.  Even though they were seated in a restaurant in the hustle and bustle of New York, the ambiance was gentle and calm, with the kitchen sustaining an even pace that enabled a leisurely consumption of five courses of the finest French cuisine Olivia had ever eaten.  It was, quite simply, like being in Paris. 

The Chateau Latour soon gave way to a white burgundy that came from a vineyard too small to feature on any American map of the French winelands on account of it only being known to the sommelier.  It was hard to know what was the more memorable and sumptuous: the lobster bisque whose colour could only be described as indescribable or the wine, which cut through the creamy richness of the bisque so cleanly the palate was immediately calling for another rich, satisfying mouthful.  It was a disappointment when the warm baguette was finished and the bottom of the bowl was wiped clean.

"Sweet wine?" asked Olivia, taking a sip from the newly arrived glass - whilst it was nice, she'd been under the slight impression from the quick fire conversation Alex had had, in French naturally, with the waiter, that they were going to be doing rather more than soup and sweet...

"It cuts the richness of the foie gras, steamed in its own juices to retain the maximum flavour Madame," explained the waiter, presenting the foil parcels with a flourish, along with another basket of fresh bread that was still warm from the Parisian boulangerie that you had to imagine was secreted in the corner of the kitchen.

"Of course it does..." murmured Olivia skeptically, watching as Alex drifted off in a near orgasmic moan which, seconds later, Olivia found herself copying, although not without noting that she'd like to hear Alex make that noise again, and not in response to a filter organ...

It was a testament to the quality of the company, conversation and general atmosphere that Alex nearly didn't notice the main course which, whilst exquisitely executed, was almost ordinary by comparison.  The combination of the claret (Chateau Meaume this time) and the slow cooked duck and beef dish (calling it a stew seemed insulting, although technically, since it was done sous vide, that was exactly what it was) had, by now, receded into the background. 

What was starting to dominate Alex's thoughts was her dinner companion - who couldn't have looked more at odds and yet at ease in her surroundings.  The leather jacket had been removed and hung on the back of Olivia's chair not long after the bisque, with the completion of the foie gras seeing the cuffs of her shirt unbuttoned and rolled up, revealing tanned, strong forearms.  Alex was certain it wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her mine but that Olivia's shirt buttons were now more undone than when they'd been in court earlier... and that softness in Olivia's eyes, that wasn't the candlelight was it? No, it couldn't be... candlelight wouldn't make Olivia keep glancing at her breasts like that... and neither would the wine, it was far too good for that.

The cheese course was almost a relief - a plate of normality to give their oversensitised taste buds a rest, allowing a few languid minutes of eating and laughter - who'd have guessed Alex was a Snoopy fan?  The creamy goats cheese that was almost liquid did not make Olivia think about licking it from Alex's smooth skin... at least, not until the second mouthful when she'd seen Alex having to lick some of it from her finger, making it Olivia's turn to make a noise that Alex was suddenly eager to hear again... without the waiter in earshot.

Olivia was glad she wasn't wearing her gun and badge when dessert came, especially when it became apparent that the waiter was deviating from the original plan as it meant she couldn't arrest or shoot him.  Up until now, they had both eaten the same food for each course but now, for dessert, with great smugness, the waiter served up different plates.  For Olivia, she was given a rather strange soup bowl containing some pink sorbet and fruit which definitely looked uninteresting whereas Alex...

"For Madame, the fondant chocolat...bon appettit..." The temptation to arrest the waiter was strong... until Alex took the first mouthful of the soft, rich, molten sweetness, which coated her lips more effectively than any lipgloss.  Watching the spoon slide out from her lips was too much for Olivia.  Without giving it a moment's thought she'd leant across the table and, gently grasping Alex's wrist so as to hold the pristine white napkin away from her lips, Olivia used her own lips to clear away the smudges of chocolate that Alex's tongue was trying to clear.

"Olivia?"

"I think Chef Michael wants you to believe that chocolate is better than sex..."

"Isn't it?" asked Alex quietly, watching as Olivia scooped up another mouthful of the silky chocolate treat and carefully guided it between Alex's slightly parted lips.

"Only in public..."

"Oh..." Surprised into speechlessness, Alex obediently continued eating the chocolate as Olivia fed it to her.

"Alex?" asked Olivia cautiously as she returned the spoon to the now empty plate.

"I think we need to go somewhere else..." she whispered with dry lips.

"Where?" asked Olivia cautiously, wondering if she was about to find herself in a holding cell.

"There's the Waldorf Astoria across the street..." suggested Alex, running her fingertips lightly down Olivia's cheek.

"Not our apartment?" asked Olivia curiously.

"Fairytales always end in palaces or castles, not brownstones..."

"Do we need to get the check?" asked Olivia even as she was being pulled to her feet by her lover.

"Already done..."

"You planned this, didn't you?" asked Olivia, her face shooting a quick glare at the waiter who quickly changed his mind about helping Alex to leave the table.

"Happy Anniversary darling..." 


	3. Spectating the Turing Olympics - Ladies' Figure Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new take on Ice Skating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the first fluff I ever wrote, in response to a vague challenge on an Yahoo Groups SVU list at the time of the Turin Olympics.... 
> 
> N.B. Italics = commentator

Accepting a glass of warm white wine from the uniformed server, Olivia considered the room before her.  It was a great cavern of a room, with a band playing light music at the far end, obviously meant to create an atmosphere conducive to 'mingling'. And it was obviously working, with much mingling occurring...but only if you were a lawyer.  Trying not to sigh too loudly, Olivia took a sip of her wine and attempted not to feel too upset about the fact that she was the only cop at a big law charity bash.  She didn't exactly mind being the only cop - hell, the last thing she wanted to do when she'd taken the trouble to put on her best dress was to talk shop with a bunch of cops.

Unfortunately, her rousing pep talk had little effect on her self-esteem.  For some reason, she'd ended up on the wrong side of an unwritten rule - at a social event, no lawyer talks to a cop, no matter how sensational her decolletage.  As a result, Olivia was now attempting to stand casually by this handy pillar and not drink her wine too quickly.  She had given up worrying about looking out of place about 3 paces into the room when it became apparent that she was only the second lesbian in the room.  The first was Alex, who had been half a step ahead of her and she had an advantage....she, was a lawyer.

Taking another sip, Olivia considered what she'd be doing if she wasn't here with Alex, who, Olivia noted, her gaze tracking her lover carefully, was gliding across the room with a natural grace and smoothness, as if skating on ice.....

 

_'And so we come to the final routine of the Ladies Figure Skating, with Alexandra Cabot so far ahead in the competition that, as long as she stays on her feet, the gold medal is hers.  This evening is now just an exhibition, an opportunity for Ms. Cabot to show everyone just how talented and versatile a performer she really is.'_

Olivia watched as Alex accepted another glass of white wine from the waiter, carefully ensuring her empty glass met the surface of the silver salver gently, despite being obliged to break into spontaneous laughter at her companion's joke.

 

_'But the gold is not hers yet, the routine must be completed with all the elements landed solidly.  Just the slightest mistake or worse, a fall, would take away that gold medal and leave her with nothing at all.  Silver is not a metal Ms Cabot wears at all comfortably.'_

As Alex took a sip of her wine, Olivia marvelled at how the simple gold earrings and necklace caught in the warm light, seeming to add an ethereal glow to her lover's slightly flushed skin.  Olivia knew the cause of the flush...as Alex had turned her head back to her second companion after the joke, their eyes had met.  Alex knew Olivia was watching her.  
   
_  
'As the noise of the crowd fades, Ms Cabot must find her inner composure.  Despite knowing that all eyes are on her, there are some that stare all the more intently, with the judges eager to note any little mistake, any little flaw in what will surely be a sensational performance.'_

The fact that no one was talking to her had ceased to bother Olivia now, so caught up was she in watching the side of her lover that she never experienced - Alex working a crowd, being the socialite she was born to be.  To the lovestruck Olivia, it was a sight to behold, a performance so artful and confident it was hard to believe it couldn't be anything other than completely sincere.  
   
_  
'Dancing to a romantic waltz, Ms Cabot starts her routine with some elegant turns, drawing all areas of the arena into her routine, bringing the whole stadium under her spell.'_

Olivia watched in wonder as Alex lightly touched one white haired lawyer on his arm just long enough to make his cheeks colour with pleasure before turning to fix an innocent smile on his wife, so bright it made her forget about the lingering caress.  Conversation obviously over, Alex gently turned on her heel, her midnight blue gown swishing smoothly with her as she spun into an adjacent conversation.  
_  
'With a grace that makes you forget about the raw physicality of the movement, Ms Cabot moves into an elegant spin, the speed of the motion making her rich blue costume flow like a waterfall around her.  This is an important element of the skater's repertoire which can score high marks if it incorporates a change in position...'_

Olivia marvelled at the ease with which Alex extricated herself from one conversation and within seconds, was the centre of another as her new conversation partner lent forwards to press a chaste kiss to the air adjacent to her ear.  Transfixed, Olivia watched as Alex smoothly took control of the conversation.  
_  
'Something which she does exquisitely.  This is certainly going to be scoring very highly, and could potentially reach a perfect score if it were to include a direction change...'_

Taking a sip of her wine, Olivia couldn't suppress a wince at the taste of the now overheated wine.  Returning her focus to her lover, she found herself wincing in anticipation of Alex taking a sip from her own glass.  Sure enough, a few seconds later, Alex raised the glass to her lips and took a small, unsatisfactory sip.  If Olivia hadn't been paying close attention she would have missed the subtle motion.  Not breaking her focus from the conversation, Alex transferred the wine glass from her right hand to her left, before casually lowering it onto the table by her hip.  Turning her body slightly so her fellow lawyers couldn't see the offending glass, Alex reached out to a passing waiter and seemingly plucked a glass of red wine from thin air, although it had to have been lifted from his tray.  Taking a more satisfying sip, Alex contributed once more to the conversation.

_'That was a delightful change in position within the spin which saw Ms Cabot maintain a good speed and posture throughout, with hardly any movement across the ice.  I'm sure if you were to inspect the ice you would find a neat circle where Ms Cabot spun, with no disturbance of the surrounding area.  If Ms Cabot is true to form, she will exit this spin in a moment and set off on one of her famous intricate step sequences....'_

Copying her lover's decision, although with far less style, Olivia abandoned her glass of white for a red that seemed designed to be served at overheated ballroom temperature.  Actually enjoying herself for the first time all evening since letting go of Alex some thirty minutes earlier, Olivia watched Alex adroitly extract herself from that little conversation group before  setting off around the room.  
_  
'And now the step sequence, such an intricate element which again has the opportunity for not only some high scoring, with plenty of rapid contact made by the blades and toe picks on the ice, but also plenty of opportunity for disaster, with one false step throwing the skater off for the rest of the sequence.  Ms Cabot has settled into her stride now, with a beautifully choreographed figure of eight sequence that ensures all the audience and more importantly, the judges get to observe her technique unimpeded .'_

Alex was now gliding through the crowd, moving through conversations at a rate of knots but nevertheless staying long enough in each one to make her mark.  Given how many good looking men, (and women Olivia was amused to note), were attempting to get prolonged flirtation with her lover, Olivia should have probably been annoyed, or worse, jealous.  Instead, secure in the fact that Alex's flirtation was entirely for show and completely emotionless, Olivia found herself marvelling at the skill which Alex displayed in moving between the guests.  Her route, whilst seemingly spontaneous, was carefully plotted and saw her take in the entire room in a figure of eight pattern.  No judge was left unspoken to, no major player ignored as Alex deliberately yet subtly worked the room.  By the time she'd sipped her glass completely dry the entire congregation had been brought under her spell...except two people.  
_  
'After that incredible and flawless step sequence that saw her cover the full expanse of the ice and  was beautifully in time with the music, Ms Cabot only has her final element remaining in this spectacular exhibition demonstration of ladies figure skating.  Remember, she only needs to complete a routine to be assured of gold, so far ahead of anyone else in the competition is she.  Lesser skaters would probably be taking their final curtsy by now, content to have negotiated the ice but never let it be said that Ms Cabot is a lesser being.  With the gold medal surely hers, she glides across the ice, skating through the music's passionate crescendo as she gathers enough momentum to complete her final element, a technically challenging combination jump...'_

Just yards from Olivia, the empty glass already abandoned and not replaced by a full one, Alex was clearly attempting to leave when her path was intercepted by what Olivia could only consider an unfortunate combination.  Arthur Branch was hard enough to talk to at any time, without the added complication of Nora Lewin butting in.  Willing her lover to cope with this final obstacle, Olivia shifted from her vantage point and headed to the coat check.  She knew that once that particular conversation was over it would be time to go home.

_'She winds up and launches high into the air...we were not told which combination would feature as the finale for Ms Cabot but all are in her repertoire.  The take off was excellent and this fabulous height has enabled her to turn three times, landing a beautiful triple toe loop before gliding effortlessly across the ice and taking to the air once more...one..two..three turns and a perfect landing as usual.  The crowd are on their feet, it's almost over but they don't care.  The gold medal, if it was ever in any doubt was guaranteed to be Alexandra Cabot's with the successful negotiation of the challenging triple toe loop, triple axle combination...'_

Wordlessly, Olivia helped the obviously drained Alex into her coat.

"Thank you..." they were the first heartfelt words Alex had spoken in over an hour.

"You're fabulous, you know that?" murmured Olivia, running her hand down Alex's tense back, guiding her through the crowd towards the door and the sanctuary that was their home...

'Ms Cabot leaves the ice and is met by her coach and partner.  Accepting the warm embrace, she receives her marks from the judges from within a sea of colourful costume as the other skaters gather round to applaud such an exquisite performance.  It really is a riot of colour, some more successful than others.  At the centre, ably supported by her constant companion, is the midnight blue vision that is Ms Cabot, standing out amidst the garish lime greens and eggplant purples of her teammate's costumes...

"Goodnight Casey..." acknowledged Olivia, as she guided Alex into the recently emptied cab.  Before Casey Novak could whirl around on her heels to see who had said that, the cab was gone, whisking the lovers home. 


	4. Spectating the Turin 2006 - Men's Luge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Men's Luge...

Entering their bedroom, Olivia carefully placed the steaming mugs of hot chocolate on the bedside table before climbing back under the covers with Alex.  A unsexy wriggle later and fleece and thick socks were tossed to the floor as Olivia divested herself of the warm garments she'd pulled on to make the drinks run.

"What'd I miss?" she murmured, pressing a kiss to Alex's shoulder as she pulled her lover's warm body against her slightly cooler one.

"Not much, we're waiting for the medal contenders in the luge..." explained Alex, reaching for their now seemingly ever-present companion, the Winter Olympics newspaper supplement.

"Have I watched the luge?" asked Olivia frowning.

"No, it violates your men in skin tight spandex rule..." explained Alex, reaching for her glasses.

"But we're watching it?" asked Olivia, confused.  If they had the 'no men in skin tight spandex rule', why were they violating it?

"Overriding rule - medals being won," stated Alex, as if that explained everything.

"Ah..." unsure of a supporting argument, Olivia snuggled deeper into the bedcovers and began to watch the TV at the foot of the bed.  She wasn't complaining - it was a sleety Sunday afternoon and she was in bed with Alex.  If her lover wanted to watch the Olympic final of paint drying, Olivia was only too happy to oblige....

Unfortunately, her contentment didn't last long as, after about a minute, she noticed something.

"That's not a sport, it's just falling in a special way," she stated determinedly.

"Sliding in a special way" corrected Alex automatically.

"Ok, sliding in a special way.  But it's still not a sport..." amended Olivia, not really believing her statement but always enjoying the fringe benefits of picking a play fight with Alex when they were in bed.

"Why not?"

"Where's the skill?"

"Steering?" countered Alex, flicking through the suppliment to find the appropriate page for the luge.

"Huh?"

"You have to follow the right line, just like in a race car," elaborated Alex, having to resort to the contents page.  With a look of triumph, she turned to page 27.

"You're riding in a tube - it's more like driving a train than a car" protested Olivia, getting ready for her lover's counter-argument.

"But you still need to steer...look!" A sudden movement on screen attracted their attention.  Rather fortuitously (for the ADA, not the athlete) there had just been a crash, with the luge obviously not being steered in the right line, resulting in spandex clad male becoming separated from his tea tray.  Slightly mollified, Olivia conceded her position.

"Ok, so steering's needed, but how?  I don't see a steering wheel on that tea tray!"  The question was facetious, with Olivia already knowing the answer (she had a photocopy of Alex's supplement in her desk drawer at work), but she was banking on Alex not picking up on the tease.

"Apparently..." began Alex, peering through the glasses of justice and slipping seamlessly into full lecture mode "...it requires careful body movements, with shifts of shoulders and hips to change direction..."

As Alex became absorbed in her recitation of the luge page, she didn't pay attention to what Olivia was up to.  Eager to extract 'payback' for Alex's 'Opening Ceremony' stunt, Olivia had a plan of her own.  Shifting her weight very carefully, she eased her body down the bed slightly before, picking her moment, she suddenly darted aggressively under the covers, disturbing Alex and throwing most of the bedding onto the floor.

"LIV!" Alex's shriek was loud and shrill as her lover's sudden movements disturbed everything in the bed, including the sacred glasses of justice.  Determined not to let the frames suffer, Alex squinted slightly as she hunted for the displaced frames, their continuing survival more important than discovering what her lover was up to, before finding them on the mattress besides her.  Just as she reached out for them, she felt her whole body move.

"Olivia..." her tone was stern until she focussed on her lover and her brain finally caught up with what was happening to her.  As her brain finally registered that her skin was getting chilled now it was exposed to the room, her eyes spotted a rather smug Olivia who, on seeing she had eye contact, proceeded to deliver a fleeting if intimate kiss to the most convenient place on her lover's body.

"Liv..." Alex's question was lost in a breathy sigh as her brain caught up with Olivia's actions.

"Thought I'd show you how fun subtle shoulder and hip motions can be, without the hell of ice, tea tray and a speeding ticket..." teased Olivia, gently repositioning Alex's legs on her shoulders and placing her hands on her lover's hips in support.  
"What about the spandex?" questioned Alex weakly, only for any more thoughts to disappear from her mind as she got caught up in her very own luge race...

 


	5. Boundary Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cricket...but not as any of us know it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've seen any of the Twenty20 World Cup (at the time of writing, or any subsequent IPL or World Cup game, you'll know exactly what I'm fluffing about *g*. If you haven't...well...you're not imagining hard enough *g*

"What is that noise?" asked Alex, walking up to Olivia who was focussed on the television, seemingly unaware of how loud it was.

"What?" asked the Detective, unable to distinguish exactly what Alex had said owing to the sudden rock music blasting from the television.

"What are you watching?" asked Alex carefully, making sure Olivia, who was a rather proficient lip reader, could see her mouth moving.

"Sports..." grinned Olivia, prompting Alex to groan. She'd never really understood the attraction of watching sports on television.

"Which one?"

"Cricket..."

"Why?" As far as she was concerned, cricket was the worst possible sport that was shown on television, with it only ever being played by sides she had no loyalty to, following rules she couldn't understand, at a speed that seemed impossibly pedestrian over a number of days that seemed extravagantly generous. In short, she found it dull and pointless.

"Because it's good..." explained Olivia, gesturing to the screen as another blast of music evidently echoed around the sports arena which was full of brightly coloured supporters all enthusiastically responding to whatever had just happened.

"Sure it is..." agreed Alex skeptically, placing the treats she'd liberated from the hospital vending machine in front of her lover, grateful that, despite the broken hand, Olivia had managed to survive the arrest with no real injury...

"Thanks..." said Olivia, quickly selecting the packet of her favourite candy that Alex had managed to find for her, not letting her eyes leave the television for longer than absolutely necessary.

"So, who's winning?" It was a safe question, which worked for all sports.

"I'm not sure...but I think the green ones..." admitted Olivia, identifying the team who currently only had two people on the park, as opposed to the other team who were dressed in blue.

"Oh?" The information bar at the bottom of the screen flashed up, saying that, after 12.5, England were 100-4. Assuming the figures permanently displayed were the score for 'SA', the green people, it would seem that after 12.5 the green people had 106-2.

"They seem to have more points for fewer outs..." mused Olivia, chomping happily on her sugar hit, which she'd finally managed to rip into with teeth and one hand.

"You can tell that how?" asked Alex, deciding to overcome her sports loathing long enough to treat understanding the game as an intellectual challenge, just glad that there was something distracting her lover from what had to be a very painful (if well numbed and strapped) broken left hand, courtesy of their suspect stamping on it.

"Those sticks were knocked down and the batter changed - I think that's like an out..."

"Ah...and the points?"

"You run between the bases..." began Olivia, only to have her suggestion disproved when the batter hit the ball so it rolled all the way to a rope on the edge of the park. The points score increased but the batters didn't run between the bases, "...or hit home run type things..."

"Type things?" asked Alex, wondering how a home run could have multiple types.

"Yeah...earlier, one of the green guys it the ball out of the park...he got six points..." recalled Olivia as, conveniently, one of the green guys repeated the process, aiding her explanation.

"And dancing girls..." retorted Alex dryly as suddenly, rather than focussing on the men in blue and green, the screen was filled with 4 rather attractive dancers, two guys and two girls.

"So it would seem..." tried Olivia, wondering if she could bluff her way out of this.

"They were doing that when you turned on the TV, weren't they?" asked Alex astutely, suddenly understanding why Olivia was watching cricket - it was the same reason why her cousin Jake would watch basketball...

"I saw the home run first!" protested Olivia weakly.

"Of course you did..." agreed Alex, grinning at her lover, before returning her gaze to the television, where the blue people seemed to be rearranging themselves rather energetically, obviously in the hope of being better.

"That hit got them six points..." mused Olivia, deciding that it was safest to now change the subject back to the actual sport, rather than the 'entertainment'.

"Without any base running?" asked Alex, knowing exactly what Olivia was up to.

"Yes...they get a point for running between the two sets of sticks - if the batter is different at the next pitch they got an odd number of points off the last hit...except when the pitcher changes...then it seems to happen automatically..." Olivia trailed off in her analysis as she fought to break into another packet of candy, her pride stopping her from asking Alex right from the start to open the bag for her, not that it would have mattered, as Alex was intent on watching the sport, determined to understand as many of the rules as possible as quickly as possible.

"That strike got the green ones two points..." observed Alex, helping herself to one of Olivia's newly opened treats, earning a dirty look from the unimpressed Detective, a look that the ADA either failed to notice or, more probably, chose to ignore.

"That'll be a home run thing..." declared Olivia proudly as the next pitch was smacked firmly towards the cheering crowds, a statement that was quickly confirmed by the pulsating rock music and quick cut to the podium dancers, making Olivia decide that maybe, now was the perfect time to recover her earlier position as she observed, "...there's no way those breasts are natural..." before tossing a handful of candy into her mouth.

"Maybe not, but her ass is quite cute..."


	6. Gossip?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CHALLENGE:
> 
>  
> 
> (icon made by kimly, [here...](http://archives.kimlys.com/100x100/index.html))

"You've heard the rumours too then?"

"Yes.... Liz made some snide comments in staff this morning...."

"I've heard there's gossip in the stationhouse....but no one's said anything to me yet...."

"You think they're going to?"

"The way you're eying my legs like that? Maybe..."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are....."

"And you're not?"

"No, I'm not...."

"Like that's really going to stop the gossip....."

"I always cross my left leg over my right...."

"But how often do you cross your legs?"

"Frequently...."

"You know the bathroom's just down the hall...."

"Fine....happy now?"

"You think this is wise?"

"What, I always sit like this...."

"Yeah, when we're on the couch at home.....your thigh's touching me...."

"I know....problem counsellor?"

"Personally, no, but the gossips?"

"Will gossip no matter how we sit....how long has the jury been out?"

"Two hours or so?"

"And how long have we sat here?"

"Two hours or so......damn, the gossips will talk...."

"Do you mind?"

"That people are gossiping about our sex life?"

"Yes...."

"No....actually, I'm not...."

"Me either.....

"If they're gossiping about us...."

"You wanna....."

"We could....."

"It couldn't do anymore damage to my reputation..."

"Your reputation Detective?"

"Sorry, our reputations Counsellor...."

"Thank you....so, you want to..."

"Counsellor? Detective? The jury's about to return a verdict...."

"Damn..."

 


	7. Wrong Side of Bed...

"Olivia?"

"Coffee's nearly ready sweetie..." called back Olivia from the kitchen, thinking that was what Alex was asking about.

"Great...but that wasn't what I meant..." began Alex, only to interrupt herself with a loud "...Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" asked Olivia kindly, padding back towards their bedroom from the kitchen where she had been setting the coffee pot going.

"Everything!" exclaimed Alex dramatically from her perch on the end of their bed, although Olivia could easily identify the problem being a pair of pantyhose that had laddered as Alex was trying to put them on. At first, Olivia didn't see why that was so disastrous as to warrant the blonde's melodramatic reaction, only for her trained eye to note the two other discarded pairs lying near the trash can. Obviously, Alex's morning was not starting well.

Crossing to the dresser, Olivia opened the top drawer and rooted around until she'd found what she was seeking. Returning now to kneel in front of Alex, the detective placed a calming hand on the inside of her frustrated lover's thigh.

"Wrong side of bed, huh?" she asked teasingly, attracting the attention of her lover.

"I slept through the alarm...." began Alex, only to be gently interrupted by Olivia.

"Actually, you slept through my cell phone....which rang an hour before the alarm was supposed to go off...." explained Olivia patiently, not breaking eye contact from her lover, but trying hard not to smirk too much in amusement. Alex was very good at laughing with someone, she was not very receptive to being laughed at, which was something Olivia was dangerously close to doing right now.

"So what time is it?" asked Alex in a small voice, her gaze narrowing as she scrutinized her lover for any hint of mirth.

"A little before 7, plenty of time to restart your day...." explained Olivia, leaning in for a tender kiss.

"Mmmm, that was nice....." began Alex, ready to enjoy another kiss, only to be disappointed by Olivia's withdrawal.

"Time to restart your day....but not for me - I need a quick shower..." explained Olivia reluctantly, preparing to stand, but not before taking a sneaky glance back at Alex's long legs, which now, were encased in sheer stockings.

"I love you in stockings...." breathed Olivia huskily, pushing herself to her feet, prompting Alex to look down...

"Olivia?" Alex was astounded. Only moments before Olivia had joined her, the ADA had just ruined her third pair of pantyhose and now her legs were in stockings? How the hell had that happened?

"Given how many pairs I've managed to take off your legs without looking at what I was doing, I figured I had to be able to put a pair on the same way..." explained Olivia smugly, heading towards their bathroom "...very erotic, but not nearly as fun..." she commented, before closing the bathroom door on her shocked lover. She hadn't been lying, despite the early start, she really did need a quick shower if she wasn't going to be late getting into work now that she had to detour via Elliot's place.

Startled, but grateful, since she wasn't sure how many more pairs of pantyhose she had available to wreck, Alex set about finishing her dressing ritual, hoping that now she didn't think she was running late, her luck might change. By the time Olivia had exited the bathroom and got her jeans and shirt on, Alex had managed to get her suit and make-up on, and even make it to the kitchen, where she'd managed to pour a cup of fresh coffee. Now, sitting at the kitchen table, she was preparing to carefully enjoy that first morning cup when she remembered a page of notes she wanted to read.

Heading into the study, she found what she wanted to read and began searching for her glasses, which were nowhere to be found. Frustrated, she stomped back to the kitchen, where Olivia was now getting her own first morning drink, of orange juice. Hearing the commotion, the detective looked up.

"Problem sweetie?" she asked kindly, wondering why Alex was squinting at the page of notes she was obviously trying to read.

"Can't find my glasses..." groused Alex, taking a sip of her coffee and returning it to the kitchen counter.

"Your glasses?" asked Olivia, confused.

"Yes, my glasses...." annoyed, Alex turned to glare at her normally more alert lover, explaining "...you know, black, slightly square frames....have some stupid nickname you find amusing...."

"It's not stupid, and I don't find it amusing...." protested Olivia, getting up so that she was within hugging distance of a now visibly mad Alex.

"...the glasses of justice are a formidable weapon in the courtrooms of New York City, and an incredible tool of seduction when wielded by my brilliant lover, who's always assured me that they are genuine prescription and not clear glass...." explained Olivia, placing a quieting finger across her objecting lover's lips before continuing,

"...although I find that point hard to agree with when she's looking for her glasses despite having been wearing them since before I put her stockings on...." breathed Olivia, before replacing her finger with her lips.

Both ladies were late for work. Neither felt at all guilty. Their defense? The glasses of justice, in the kitchen, worn by Alex Cabot: what else was Olivia Benson to do?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHALLENGE: Alex/Olivia (SVU), kitchen, glasses of justice


	8. Tequila!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CHALLENGE:
> 
>  
> 
> (icon made by kimly, [here...](http://archives.kimlys.com/100x100/index.html))

"Don't look at me like that Serena...."

"Like what Alex?"

"Like you're bored out of your mind and would actively pick paint drying rather than converse with me...."

"Sarcasm really doesn't suit you Alex...."

"Neither does sexual frustration..."

"Agreed, when is she coming back?"

"Friday....4 days...."

"Thank you God!"

"Excuse me?"

"Alex...Olivia's been out of state on a case for 10 days now....which unfortunately means I know you haven't had sex for 11 days...."

"Serena!"

"It's true though..."

"You're assuming facts not in evidence Counsellor..."

"When did you last buy batteries Alex?"

"Tuesday....oh!"

"The prosecution rests.....come on..."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that will facilitate my pouring tequila down your throat!"

"Why not white wine?"

"Because tequila makes you an entertaining drunk....wine will just prolong my misery..."

"You need a girlfriend..."

"You offering to share yours?"

"Serena!"

"Tequila shots it is then..."


	9. The Harder the Better....

"I can't believe you've talked me into this..." grumbled Olivia, following her lover through the maze of corridors that would lead to Judge Petrovsky's office.

"You said you'd try anything...." observed Alex as she transferred her briefcase from one hand to the other. These corridors were longer than she remembered.

"Yes, but I didn't think you'd come up with this!" exclaimed Olivia, smiling nervously at a passing judge.

"What did you think I'd come up with?" asked Alex, beginning to pay closer attention to where they were now walking - Lena's office had to be soon...

"I don't know, an ointment or something?" suggested Olivia, wondering how she'd managed to get herself into this mess.

"Here we are..." declared Alex, stopping suddenly and turning the handle.

"She left it unlocked?" Olivia was amazed. This was New York - didn't people lock doors anymore?

"She knew we were coming, and anyway, the Judges' Chambers are very secure...." explained Alex, gesturing for Olivia to go in.

Shutting the door behind them, Alex dropped her briefcase on a chair and draped her raincoat over it, before crossing to Lena's desk.

"Perfect....now, you ready?" asked Alex, turning to look at her nervous lover.

"As I'll ever be...." mumbled Olivia, coming to stand by her lover.

"You promise this won't hurt?" asked the Detective nervously, rolling up her sleeve and taking off her watch.

"No....I can't do that sweetie, but I can promise it will make you feel better..." explained Alex kindly, knowing how strange this must be for Olivia.

"Ok then...." swallowing deeply, Olivia laid her hand, palm down, flat on Lena's desk.

*THUMP*

"Ow!"

"Sorry, but it only works if you do it hard.....I'll kiss it better if you like...." offered Alex, watching as Olivia tested her hand to check it could, well, do stuff still.

"Now?" asked Olivia hopefully, raising her hand to Alex's cheek.

"God no! This is Lena's office...."

"Good point...home?" asked Olivia, helping Alex into her raincoat. Her hand was already starting to feel better again.

"Works for me...how's your hand?" asked Alex as they left Lena's office.

"Too soon to tell....but I'm hopeful...even if it is a bit weird...."

"It's always worked for my father....." observed Alex patiently as they walked through the corridors again.

"So you say...." teased Olivia, unwilling to admit how desperate she had been to try it.

"And you hate needles...." observed Alex, smiling in greeting to a Judge she knew.

"You can rest your case Counselor...." conceded Olivia, reaching to squeeze Alex's hand in thanks before thinking better of it – after all, they were still in the Judges' Chambers.

"Fine...but I promise you, your ganglion will be gone by dinner - hitting them with a Judge's gavel always works!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have got to the end and are none the wiser, try this link.... <http://www.eatonhand.com/hw/hw013.htm>
> 
> [Original challenger was @darandkerry


	10. Legs to testify for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CHALLENGE:
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (icon made by kimly, [here...](http://archives.kimlys.com/100x100/index.html))

"New Cross Examination Technique Counsellor?" asked Olivia, striding into Alex's office and being distracted by Serena...

"Depends....does it work?"

"Ah..."

"You're not thinking of answering that are you Detective?" asked Alex icily, prompting Olivia to freeze.

"Somehow, I think you know you can't take the fifth on this one Olivia, although I do appreciate the compliment..." declared Serena breezily, swinging her legs down from the arm of the chair, enjoying Alex's growl of annoyance at her girlfriend's non-response

"I...ah..." As Olivia's brain struggled to restart, not because of the sight of some legs that were not her lover's, but rather because of two lawyers ganging up on her, Alex growled again, flinging files noisily into her briefcase.

"You're on the couch Detective, unless you start talking...she's getting mad..." observed Serena helpfully, picking up her purse, deciding it was best she left so that Alex could attack Olivia in private.

"Thank you for the advice Counsellor....I'll take it under advisement...." agreed Olivia, her thoughts back on track, Serena all but forgotten as Olivia's mind was consumed with rather interesting thoughts about her lover.

"You do that Detective...Alex, always a pleasure, I'll lock the door on my way out...."

"Hello...." greeted Olivia, approaching her angry lover once they were alone.

"Hmm...." Alex was icy.

"What's my crime?" asked Olivia, trying not to be too proud of her lover's jealous streak - it wouldn't do for Alex to know how cute Olivia thought she looked right now.

"You ogled Serena's legs....." pouted Alex, trying not to yield to Olivia's gentle hug

"Actually it was the shoes...."

"Excuse me?"

"Serena's shoes....I was looking at them."

"Why?"

"Reminded me of something."

"What?" Alex's curiosity was being sparked.

"Remember Cape Cod?"

"Our vacation?"

"Yeah....you took some strappy heels which you never wore....until we got back..." began Olivia, pleased that Alex remembered what she was thinking of.

"You were thinking about that?"

"Yeah....."

"So you didn't notice what Serena was wearing?"

"Black suit as normal?"

"Not normal, the skirt's a belt!" Alex's protests were filled with humour rather than fury now that she knew what Olivia was thinking about, her.

"It was?"

"Some detective you are."

"I prefer girlfriend at moments like this...."

"Moments like what?"

"Like when I'm remembering you sitting in the chair, with just your glasses and heels on, reading the Times...."

"I've not yet read the paper today."

"Ready to cut out of here?"

"After you Counsellor...."

 


	11. Recipe for Romance

"Alex?" called out Olivia, shutting their front door behind her. It had been a long week, and for once she'd been all to glad to leave at one minute past the end of shift, threatening as she left to personally castrate, without the benefit of even a blunt teaspoon, anyone who called her in over the weekend. She had downtime, damn it, and she was taking it.

"In here..." called out an equally weary Alex, Olivia tracing her lover's voice to their bedroom.

"You look crap Alex..." declared Olivia honestly, leaning against the doorframe and contemplating her tired lover.

"Pot? Kettle's been on hold on line one all afternoon..." countered Alex sarcastically, shooting her lover a thoroughly dirty look before undoing the final button of her blouse and tossing the garment in the general direction of the hamper - it fell on the floor, but Alex made no attempt to gather it up - that was what Saturday mornings were for.

"But now it's the weekend..." declared Olivia, slipping off her shoes and heading to the closet, intending to find something softer and generally better suited to loafing with her lover.

"Are you going to get called in?" asked Alex, joining Olivia in her contemplation of their closet as the ADA was also searching for an outfit change.

"Depends..." concluded Olivia, turning to first look and then grin at her lover...who really looked far too good in just her black lace bra and suit pants.

"Don't even think about it, I'm too..." Alex didn't know what she was, but she knew she wasn't yet in the right frame of mind to enjoy what Olivia's rakish grin was suggesting...and Alex wanted to enjoy it...properly.

"Would you be offended if I agreed with you?" asked Olivia honestly, returning her attention to the pile of t-shirts and pulling out two NYPD ones, one of which she handed to Alex.

"Actually, no...just depressed..." sighed Alex, taking the t-shirt from Olivia and pulling it over her head, relishing the soft worn cotton and the comfort that wearing something of Olivia's always brought her.

"Depressed?" asked Olivia sharply, concerned, although that concern disappeared when she saw how Alex was watching her as she stripped out of her jeans and shirt ready to change into t-shirt and running shorts.

"Yeah...it's Friday night, my lover, the devilishly sexy NYPD detective has the weekend off and is currently standing half naked in my bedroom..." began Alex, crossing to stand nearer Olivia, "...and all I can think about..."

"Is the two beers in the fridge and some mindless TV?" guessed Olivia, knowing exactly how her lover felt.

"Am I a very bad girlfriend?" asked Alex, concerned yet also relieved at her lover's ability to verbalise her thoughts.

"Depends..." teased Olivia, finding some thick socks so her toes wouldn't freeze.

"On?"

"Whether you fall asleep on the couch before I do..." admitted Olivia honestly, genuinely concerned that one beer and her evening would be over. She was completely convinced she'd had less than ten hours sleep in the entire week, with her long hours and lack of sleep rubbing off on Alex. The arrest that afternoon had injected the exhausted squad and their ADA with a much needed shot of adrenaline, but even that could only last so long...

"Are we officially old now?" asked Alex, grabbing her glasses and following Olivia out into the living room, pondering this new strategy for their Friday nights - at home, watching TV, trying to stay awake - what happened to the desire to constantly tear each other's clothes off.

"I don't think so..." declared Olivia, settling into the corner of the couch before pulling Alex down so they were snuggled together.

"You sure?" asked Alex, carefully shuffling into the most comfortable position, her head resting on Olivia's chest.

"Positive...it means something quite different, and much better..." decided Olivia, snagging the remote with her free hand and passing it to Alex.

"It does?" asked Alex, looking up at Olivia, the action knocking her glasses askew.

"Sure..." agreed Olivia, straightening the glasses with her finger before dropping a kiss to the tip of Alex's nose, "...it just means we're still in love..."

"Mmmm..." hummed Alex, agreeing with Olivia's assessment of their situation, "...I agree..." Alex stretched up and kissed Olivia briefly, "...definitely still in love..."


	12. Snaptastic!

"Where's he going?" asked Olivia, her back to their suspect.

"Penguins....c'mon..." decided Elliott, knowing his way around the Central Park Zoo on account of having spent a few too many Saturday afternoons there with his kids.

"You know..." began Olivia conversationally, dodging a running toddler, her hands stuffed deep into her coat pockets in an attempt not to lose a digit to hypothermia, "...he's not doing anything wrong..." she began, earning a rather dirty look from Elliot.

"YET..." her partner corrected, before gesturing around them, "...he's not allowed within 100 feet of a school or playground..."

"This is a zoo Elliott..." explained Olivia wearily, her point supported by the sudden trumpeting of the elephants...given how cold her nose was, she could only imagine how nasty the 'flu season was for them...

"Full of children..." counter-argued Elliott, his point neatly supported by the sudden wail of waking babies - a double stroller, seconds earlier, had contained sleeping twins...until they were awoken by the elephants...

"It's freezing El..." tried Olivia, nevertheless obediently keeping pace with her partner as they wove through the crowds and tracked their suspect - it was feeding time at the penguin enclosure in five minutes.

"You sound like you had plans..."

"I did..." The words were out of her mouth before Olivia could think her comment through.

"You never make plans when the weather's like this...you hate the cold..." declared Elliott with the confident authority that only a long-term partner can have.

"Not all plans involve outdoors..." muttered Olivia, stopping suddenly and turning to look at Elliott - she was the only detective their suspect could recognise, and he'd been about to turn around.

"Indoor plans? Like a museum? Cos you don't watch sports..." asked Elliott sceptically, all the while tracking the suspect over her right shoulder.

"Or something..." confirmed Olivia, wondering if the lions were in need of a snack - she was a little chilled, but might work as a canapé...

"You had a date?" asked Elliot, suddenly connecting all the dots, like why his partner was up early on a Saturday morning dressed for a day out, and why she had obviously just finished changing the bed linens....

"No..." Denying had never worked before...there was always the first time...

"What's his name?" Amazingly, the first thing that Elliott thought to do was cross-examine his partner for details, not apologise for trashing her day.

"He doesn't have a name..." dismissed Olivia, getting impatient about not being able to at least watch the penguin show.

"Got him!" exclaimed Elliott suddenly, losing all interest in their conversation as he produced a small disposable camera from his coat pocket and started taking pictures of what Olivia had to presume was the suspect interacting with children.

 

* * *

 

"I'm sorry I ruined your date..." apologised Elliott as they walked towards the zoo exit, the suspect having left not long after the penguin feeding - it really was far too cold to be out, even for perps.

"You didn't ruin it...I rescheduled..." explained Olivia, knowing from experience it wasn't worth getting angry with her partner...especially not when he had been right.

"You did? Great...can I drop you somewhere?" offered Elliott gallantly.

"No, I'm good..." declined Olivia, heading towards the cab rank, only to pause a second.

"Hey El?"

"Yeah?"

"Where'd you get that camera?"

"Oh, I grabbed it from your kitchen, it was on the counter...the techs will develop the whole film and you can get the snaps Monday..."

"Right..." There was no point getting angry now, he wasn't to know that wasn't the disposable camera she kept in her pocket for taking snaps at scenes to help her remember stuff.

"There a problem?" asked Elliott helpfully, although his concern was somewhat lessened by the broad 'we done good' grin he was sporting.

"No, no problem...." sighed Olivia, waving at her partner as she hailed a cab...at least, she hoped their wouldn't be a problem....

 

 

* * *

 

 

"This is nice..." murmured Alex, snuggling deeper into her girlfriend's body as the movie credits rolled.

"Mmmm..." agreed Olivia contentedly, reaching for the remote to shut off the television, "...I'm sorry I missed Serena's party..."

"Stop apologising...you wouldn't have enjoyed it anyway..." soothed Alex, pressing a quick kiss to Olivia's knuckle, "...and I quite like us still being a secret..." sighed Alex, smiling lazily at her lover, who suddenly looked really, really uncomfortable.

"About that..." began Olivia, shifting slightly.

"What's the matter?" asked Alex, suddenly full of concern.

"We're not a secret any more...at least, we won't be..." began Olivia, struggling to make any sense.

"You tell Elliott?" asked Alex, not especially concerned - they'd been going out for six months now, without anyone discovering them. The time had come for their friends and colleagues to know...

"No..."

"I don't understand..."

"You know how I keep a disposable camera in my coat..." began Olivia, hoping Alex would catch on quickly.

"Sure...you toss it on the table with your keys and badge and stuff..."

"And you know how I'm the only one Peterson's seen, so every time he looked our way, I had to turn my back on him..."

"Yes, so Elliott took some pictures?"

"Yes..."

"Ah..." Alex thought for a moment, "...I don't get the connection."

"He grabbed the camera from my kitchen counter...."

"Ok..." Alex still wasn't getting it.

"I dumped my badge and keys in the hall..." explained Olivia, waiting for the proverbial light bulb to turn on for her lover.

"So he grabbed..." Alex trailed off and her eyes widened as she realised what had happened, "...he grabbed the one we...?"

"Yes...." Alex had never seen Olivia look so sheepish.

"And Elliot finished the film..."

"We'd only left five shots..." offered Olivia, as if that helped.

"I remember..." agreed Alex, calmly, before philosophically snuggling back down into Olivia's embrace.

"You're not mad?"

"I'm just picturing John's face when he sees them..." decided Alex, before starting to giggle....her good humour soon became infectious....

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, Stabler? You want to wait for Benson?" asked John Munch, waving the crime lab envelope in his direction.

"Nah, go ahead John..." directed Elliott, occupied with the coffee pot, "...but our guy's only at the end of the film, some randoms by Liv are first..." he called out, suddenly remembering that he'd finished the film.

"Not random exactly..." commented John thoughtfully as he saw the first picture...

"No?" asked Fin, ambling around to look at what was capturing his partner's attention, "...No..." he confirmed, canting his head to one side as he considered the image whilst letting out a low, long whistle.

"She cut off the head or something?" asked Elliott teasingly, knowing that Olivia's snaps sometimes were, well, creatively composed....

"Or something..." agreed Fin, as Munch started sifting through the rest of them, ignoring the last five images of Peterson for the moment.

"What'd she do?" asked Elliott, turning around so he was facing them, preparing to take a slurp of his coffee...

"More like who'd she do..." corrected Fin, earning him a pointed look from John. Making comments like that was playing with fire...

Intrigued, Elliott joined his colleagues.

"Oh shit..."

"That's no way to talk about a lady..." corrected Munch, looking at another picture.

"No shit..." agreed Fin, canting his head to consider one that had caught his attention.

"We're dead..." declared Elliott, the full consequence of what was happening to him becoming totally clear.

"That, my friend, you are..." agreed Olivia breezily, strolling into the Squad Room in time to hear the end of Elliott's forecast.

"Tasteful shots there Benson..." complimented John, attempting to distract his friend away from their immediate and probably painful death.

"Congratulations, to both of you..." added Fin, seeing Alex a couple of paces behind Olivia, the blonde also looking surprising relaxed, considering.

"Thank you..." accepted Olivia, gathering up the pictures and putting them in her coat pocket, "...but you're still dead, apart from Elliott..."

"He lives?" asked Fin, preparing to protest at the unfairness of the situation.

"No...but I get to kill him as well..." announced Alex, settling down on the edge of Olivia's desk.

"Why?" asked John, curious.

"You had a date..." interrupted Elliott, completely understanding.

"I had a date..." confirmed Olivia, smiling.

"And I dragged you around Central Park Zoo, tailing the guy with the one detective he'd recognise..." continued Elliott, now understanding. Why hadn't he called Fin?

"You did..." confirmed Alex, enjoying herself far too much.

"I'm an idiot..." decided Elliott, collapsing in his chair, running his hand over his hair...would Olivia ever forgive him?

"Never has a truer word been spoken..." confirmed John, before turning back to his paperwork as chuckles erupted.

"Back to work PEOPLE..." shouted Cragen from his office, all too aware of what was happening courtesy of a confessional phone call the night before from Alex and Olivia...

"Oh, and John?" asked Alex, far too sweetly as she stood, preparing to head out to court.

"Yes Alex?"

"Stop trying to picture my girlfriend naked..." As closings went, it was Alex Cabot's shortest....but it was also her best. As she left the squad room, you could have heard a pin drop...until the hysterical laughter started...all, at John Munch's expense....


	13. Teasing Out

"Tuna salad and a brown roll..." declared Alex, striding into the expansive office with a view of Central Park that private practice now afforded Serena Southerlyn.

"To know me this well we must either know each other far too well or be lovers..." observed Serena, closing the file she had been reading seconds before Alex had swept in, "...speaking of which, how is Olivia?"

"In court..." grumbled Alex, waiting obediently for Serena to clear her desk before the bag containing the take out from the deli around the corner was unpacked.

"Right now?" asked Serena, puzzled, only for her confusion to be alleviated by the first item that Alex drew out of the bag...a chilled bottle of white wine.

"She's not in my court..." explained Alex, putting the bottle down with perhaps a little more force than necessary.

"Witness?"

"Naturally..." declaimed Alex, stalking over to the corner which housed Serena's small glass collection and, most importantly of all, her corkscrew. With Alex's back turned, it afforded Serena a moment to smirk at her best friend's predicament, before ensuring, as Alex set about returning to the desk with two glasses and a corkscrew, that her face was suitably serious.

"This isn't a SVU case then?"

"No...Homicide..."

"And she's just giving evidence?"

"Yes..."

"Was she lead detective?"

"No..." Throughout Serena's questioning, Alex was mechanically unpacking the lunches - tuna for Serena, chicken for Alex - her movements abrupt and stiff.

"Why is she giving evidence then?"

"She made the arrest..."

"Did you come to have lunch or to give me a chance to keep my cross-examination of hostile witnesses’ technique up to speed? Only if it's the later..."

"I'm sorry Serena..." apologised Alex, suddenly realising it really wasn't fair to take her mood out on her best friend, especially when she'd just invited herself around for lunch.

"You're forgiven, now, how about starting from the beginning?" suggested the former ADA, stabbing a slice of cucumber with her fork and munching contentedly.

"Olivia's giving evidence in court today for a homicide case..." began Alex, distractedly selecting a piece of lettuce and taking small bite, her mind obviously nowhere near food.

"And you're angsty because someone else is cross-examining her?" guessed Serena, all too aware of how possessive ADAs could become of their star witnesses, especially serial performers like Alex had. Amazingly, Alex's nerves probably had little to do with Olivia being her lover, and much more to do with professional pride about how well 'trained' the ADA could get their detectives to 'perform'. It really wouldn't do for Olivia to falter under cross examination in another ADA's case, especially if her participation was minimal...

"No!" Alex was immediately concerned that her response sounded too, well, concerned, so tried to correct her perceived gaff, "Yes!" an attempt which only made Serena's smirk grow and Alex's blush begin, prompting her to finally stumble, "...at least, well, it's not the cross, or my reputation..."

"What is it then?" asked Serena, suddenly no longer amused but genuinely concerned. It was one thing to tease a fellow attorney about professional ego, but Olivia was a close friend, and Serena wasn't in love with her...much...

"I don't want her teased..." confessed Alex quietly, scrutinising her salad intently in an attempt to conceal her blushes from Serena.

"Because she's giving evidence in a homicide? They're not that bad..." exclaimed Serena, partly in an attempt to defend her former career, but also to try and lighten Alex's mood a little.

"No...because of the evidence...."

"What happened?"

"She arrested the guy who's now the suspect for the homicide..." explained Alex, finally selecting a carrot slice to crunch noisily on.

"But she arrested him for something else, not the homicide?" speculated Serena, wondering what sort of offence would expose the seasoned SVU detective to teasing - there couldn't be much worse than 'panty police', could there?

"Theft...and the booking officer added assault of a police officer to his ticket..."

"He assaulted Olivia?" asked Serena, surprised. She couldn't remember Alex mentioning Olivia getting hurt in any of her recent arrests....

"It happened in the store down the street from our apartment..." began Alex, finally resigning herself to a full 'confession' and placing her virtually untouched lunch on the desk before sitting back in her chair and crossing her legs in an attempt to assume a semi-relaxed pose.

"That 'anything and everything market' that I thought only existed in TV shows?" guessed Serena, remembering the store that she'd flat out refused to believe could exist, even in Manhattan...

"Yeah, we'd run out of ice cream...this guy came in whilst Liv was queuing and tried to rob the store with a baseball bat..."

"So she played hero and arrested him..."

"Nearly..."

"Nearly?"

"She got part way through reading his rights for the attempted robbery when he kicked out at her, knocking her into a display of produce..."

"Produce?"

"Tomatoes..." admitted Alex shyly, only for her answer to be drowned by sudden guffaws of laughter from Serena.

"It's not funny..." protested Alex, annoyed at her friend.

"No...it's not..." wheezed Serena, having to put her wine glass back on the desk to avoid spilling it.

"But you're laughing..."

"I'm sorry..." apologised Serena, doing her best to calm down. Alex was right, it wasn't funny, exactly...

"No..." mused Alex, reconsidering the situation now that it was her friend who was laughing, her friend who she knew so well that Alex was completely convinced the humour she was seeing in the situation was not malicious....

"I'd heard about that arrest...hadn't realised it was Olivia though..."

"You'd heard about it?" asked Alex, amazed. She hadn't realised Serena had kept that closely informed about the courthouse gossip.

"Jack told me...he was quite impressed..."

"How did Jack know?"

"Lenny Briscoe told him..."

"Ah..."

"She must have been a sight when she came home...." mused Serena, deciding it was safe to resume her wine.

"She was....dripping..." confessed Alex, smiling at the memory of her lover when she had returned from the eventful trip to the store.

"And it stains..." mused Serena sympathetically.

"I made her strip in the hall...." admitted Alex, blushing as she remembered Olivia carefully watching as Alex put her gun on a table before she removed her clothes and left them in a damp heap just outside their apartment door (fortunately, the neighbours didn't feel like visiting the hallway at that time).

"And she's got to confess this on the stand?" asked Serena, wondering if Alex was sufficiently relaxed to stand some teasing of her own now.

"Of course not!"

"I think she can handle the teasing then...." concluded Serena, reaching once more for her salad - as much as she enjoyed the white wine Alex had brought, her report would make far more sense this afternoon if she drank it with a tuna salad chaser.

"I'm being silly?"

"Completely..." agreed Serena, smiling.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologise...you've made my day...."

"You'd better not be daydreaming about my girlfriend stripping for you..." warned Alex sharply, knowing far too well that 'tall, butch and handsome' was exactly the cliché Serena adored, and one that Olivia was rather good at...not that Alex ever complained about it....except when Olivia was in need of a haircut, but...

"Oh that's a high spot definitely, but it was actually knowing it was Olivia who made that arrest..."

"It is rather funny..." concluded Alex reluctantly, now prepared to see just the humour in the situation and not instead distract herself with worrying...

"Even more so when I know it's Olivia...I mean, she was actually dripping?" asked Serena, fascinated.

"Not dripping exactly, more like 'dropping'..."

"Dropping?"

"Chunks and pieces, rather than actual liquid... she said she fell head first..."

"Ouch..." Serena winced in sympathy before concluding, "...at least she had a soft landing, no harm done really..."

"Except to the tomatoes..."

"Why did he have so many boxes of tomatoes anyway?" asked Serena, eager to know more the one fact that hadn't made sense.

"It was a delivery for the restaurant next door - Mario collects from the market as the groceries are delivered at 5am..."

"Ah...hey, you guys busy tonight?" asked Serena, getting a sudden idea.

"No, why?"

"I think it's my treat for dinner...I'll cook..."

"You will?"

"Sure...spaghetti..."

"Serena...." cautioned Alex, grinning in spite of herself.

"....with tomato sauce...I'll get a bib for Olivia...."


	14. Shopping Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: This requires you to know what 'Loss' was, but the fluff assumes she comes back :-)

"...and one of those please..." continued Alex, pointing at the shelf, only to correct the assistant who was reaching for a small one, "...no, the four foot one please..."

"Alex?" Surprised, Alex spun around on her heel, although she managed to look neither embarrassed nor guilty.

"Olivia..."

"Court adjourned early..." Olivia decided to ignore what Alex was buying, since highlighting it would only draw attention to her own presence.

"Not exactly..."

"Oh?" Intrigued, and glad that her lover seemed happy to chat to her, Olivia leant against a display of goods, only for them to emit the most startling of noises, causing her to nearly leap back to a more upright, free-standing position, making Alex smile.

"It will resume tomorrow, once Mr Klinsmot has served his night in jail for Contempt..."

"Do I want to know what he did?" asked Olivia, picturing the defence attorney who, in Olivia's private opinion, was potentially the second most sleazy man she'd ever met, with the most sleazy being his client, who Alex was attempting to prosecute for gross public indecency...

"Probably not..." winced Alex, Olivia's question forcing her to remember.

"Ok then..."

"You're not working?" asked the blonde, suddenly needing to fill the silence.

"On call...Christmas shopping..."

"And Cragen let you out?" asked Alex, amazed.

"Sympathy...that and I've maxed out my overtime for the year..." admitted Olivia honestly, knowing that despite his gruffness, her Boss did have something of a soft spot for her and would probably ensure that she wasn't called in until her next shift began.

"Ah, excuse me, will that be all?" interrupted the assistant politely, the four foot high teddy bear added to an impressively sized heap of other stuffed animals and children’s toys.

"I think so, what do you think Liv?" asked Alex, automatically looking to Olivia for her opinion.

"Umm, it's a big pile Alex..."

"Do you think it's enough?"

"Alex, there are enough toys there to give a Christmas present to twenty kids..." guessed Olivia, surveying the assorted board games, building blocks and stuffed toys.

"Good...yes, thank you, I'm done..." declared the blonde, nodding her thanks to the assistant, who immediately began packing up the toys and putting them through the till.

"What's the occasion?" asked Olivia, wondering why Alex was buying all these toys.

"Christmas? It's a time for giving things to other people?" teased Alex gently, knowing that wasn't really what Olivia meant, but not sure she was entirely ready to just blurt it out.

"Which reminds me..." muttered Olivia, turning to contemplate the toy department, suddenly distracted from their conversation with the knowledge that she had actually come to Macy's Toy Department for a reason.

"Elliot's kids?" guessed Alex, slipping her hand around Olivia's arm, content that the store clerk would keep her goods until she was ready to pay for them.

"Yeah, Dickie really....I need something suitably exciting for him that will drive Elliot mad but not piss off Kathy..." explained Olivia, grinning as she remembered the fun she'd had last year with the Action Man she'd bought - Kathy had loved it since Dickie had sat quietly playing with it, except when he had questions, questions she easily deflected with a 'ask your father Dickie, he was in the Marines...' resulting in Elliot having to deal with a never-ending stream of questions. He was not pleased with his partner come New Years....

"What normally works?" asked Alex, glad that her lover had been temporarily distracted from their earlier conversation topic - it wasn't that Alex didn't want Olivia to know, she just didn't want the store assistants to know too.

"Something that keeps him quiet and occupied, with any questions or help being obviously Elliot's area of skill..." explained Olivia, slightly cryptically.

"What did you get last year?"

"An Action Man with a truck and stuff - he played with it for hours according to Kathy, with Elliot getting all his questions...."

"A successful present then?" guessed Alex, correctly.

"Yeah...but this year I'm stumped..." admitted Olivia, casting her eye forlornly over the brightly coloured packages that stretched as far as the eye could see. Picking a suspect out of a city of people was easy for the seasoned detective; finding a Christmas present for an eight year old in a toy store? Hell....

"Was Dickie the one Elliot was proud of for making a tower out of playing cards?" asked Alex, remembering Elliot proudly showing a picture of a smiling boy standing proudly next to a tall tower made from playing cards.

"Yup..."

"How about a construction set?" asked Alex thoughtfully, turning Olivia slightly so she was looking at the display of complex looking structures built from a variety of materials.

"Isn't he a little young?" asked Olivia thoughtfully, who, despite her concerns, was already heading towards the display, intent on examining the possibilities.

"There are different types for different ages..." reasoned Alex, unable to conceal the smile that Olivia's curious enthusiasm triggered, not to mention sudden thoughts about Christmas shopping for their own children, thoughts Alex was quick to stop...this was neither the time nor the place to suddenly fundamentally alter her stance on motherhood. Perhaps Serena could give her god-children to spoil....

 

* * *

 

"I'm glad that was the last of my Christmas shopping..." observed Olivia, glad to be curled up on their couch rather than heading back out to battle the Manhattan crowds, either as a police officer or Christmas shopper.

"It was getting tense..." agreed Alex, remembering the tempers that were starting to fray as some of the more popular goods began to get down to single figures of stock levels. Neither woman had wanted to be around when it came to two determined socialites and one remaining luxury champagne hamper...

"But we're done now..." confirmed Olivia, drawing her lover deeper into her embrace.

"Every last present..." agreed Alex, mentally reviewing everyone who she thought she needed presents for and enjoying the satisfaction of being able to picture an already purchased gift for every one of them, including some 'emergency' gifts of champagne and chocolates, waiting in suitably neutral gold wrapping paper to be given to any surprises that may be sprung on Alex in the coming few days.

"Including toys for twenty kids..." commented Olivia quietly, returning to the original starting point for their unexpected joint shopping excursion.

"Not twenty specifically..." corrected Alex, preparing to explain her slightly strange behaviour.

"Ok..."

"I left the city in a rush, the hospital was able to splint my shoulder enough so that I could travel..." began Alex, not needing to specify what time she was talking about, Olivia already knew.

"You were in a sling..." recalled Olivia, instinctively pulling Alex even tighter to her, as if in an attempt to reassure the blonde that Olivia wouldn't let her leave so easily again.

"Yes, but under that jumper I just had bandages to stop the bleeding...I wouldn't get the surgery for a couple more days...in Portland..." explained Alex, remembering the tortuous journey she'd had to make, using various identities and various modes of transport as the Marshals endeavoured to invent a new life for her, one that Velez and his men couldn't find. In that grand scheme of things, being admitted to hospital for surgery to her shoulder came an important yet secondary objective.

"You asked the store to ship the toys..." recalled Olivia, surprised but rather relieved that, once Alex had paid for the toys, the only package they had to carry out with them through the hoards of stressed shoppers, was the construction set for Dickie.

"To the children's floor in the hospital there...they were very kind to Alexis Fortune, very kind to everyone, especially the children..." recalled Alex, remembering the friendly staff who let her 'brothers' sit with her all night, who let the children play in the sunshine if they were well enough, who let her mind come to grips with what was left of her life as they got to grips with the mess her shoulder was in. That she could still do everything with her right arm that she'd done previously was less a testament to her would-be killer's shooting skills and entirely due to the two surgeries and careful nursing she'd received when she'd finally made it to a hospital.

"It's an anonymous donation..." continued Alex suddenly, needing to talk to stop herself from breaking down.

"Not having a name to thank doesn't lessen the impact...." observed Olivia, pressing a kiss to her lover's soft hair, once again marvelling at the amazing strength and spirit her lover had.

"You're not angry?"

"That you want to give a hospital full of sick children some new toys for Christmas? Of course not sweetie..." insisted Olivia genuinely, stroking Alex's stomach with her fingers.

"That I didn't tell you sooner..."

"No..." confirmed Olivia, turning Alex around in her lap so that she could kiss her on the lips, a kiss that soon became something more...

"What was that for?" asked Alex finally, when Olivia ended the kiss.

"Do I need a reason?"

"Do you have a reason?" countered Alex, reminding Olivia why she rarely liked to debate with Alex when they were snuggling, it was just too mentally draining...

"I do as it happens..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..."

"Care to share it Detective?"

"What's my incentive Counsellor?"

"I don't think you're in a position to deal..." teased Alex, the light banter relaxing her again, making her forget about the stressful time she'd spent in Witness Protection and her fears about Olivia being angry with her about the toys.

"You're right Counsellor, I'm not interested in deals..."

"You're confessing?"

"To being in love with you? Whenever you ask me..." confirmed Olivia, before distracting Alex with another kiss...and another...and...well, it was certainly more pleasurable than Christmas shopping....


	15. What's new Pussycat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CHALLENGE:
> 
>  

"Could you drool anymore El?" asked Olivia, looking away from the interesting sight that had just walked into the squad room to shoot what she hoped was a withering glare at her partner but was probably showing too much amusement to be truly successful.

"I am not drooling..." he protested, reaching to take a gulp of his probably stone cold coffee - it wasn't the caffeine hit so much as the discreet opportunity to remove any evidence of his distraction.

"Of course not..." agreed Olivia skeptically, crossing her arms and settling back against a chair back, deciding that, if her colleagues were stopping work to watch, she might as well join them.

"Now who's drooling?" asked Elliot, making the mistake of not actually looking at Olivia's face as he said it.

"Munch?" suggested Olivia, canting her head slightly to consider the latest arrival to the 16th Precinct squad room.

"And Fin..." confirmed Elliot, glad he'd managed to get himself in order before his partner had noticed properly.

"Foolish..." remarked Olivia casually.

"Why? They're very good looking..."

"Oh, I'm not disagreeing..."

"But you think it's a bad idea to drool?" asked Elliot, wondering if he was about to get a lecture on professionalism from his partner.

"Yeah...they're going to regret it in the morning..."

"What? Ogling two good looking women dressed as Catwoman and Batwoman?" asked Elliot, enjoying the sight of the leather clad, masked blondes.

"Uh huh..." explained Olivia, deciding it was time to really mess with her male colleagues. Pushing up from her perch, she strode through the squad room until she was standing right in front of Catwoman.

"Hello..." She didn't have time to say anything more, because Catwoman pressed herself up against Olivia and delivered what could only be regarded as a rather intense kiss - it was in character after all, in the Halle Berry version Catwoman had a definite weakness for tall, dark detectives.... before turning on her heel and walking out, a smirking Batwoman in tow.

Feeling rather satisfied and smug, Olivia sauntered back to her desk, picking up her jacket.

"Where you going Liv?" asked Elliot, the first to find his voice after witnessing the decidedly sizzling scene his partner had just participated in.

"Grimp's apartment, we got our warrant..." she explained patiently, holding out the blue paper for him to see.

"But what about...."

"What about what John?" asked Olivia, hoping to conceal her amusement.

"That thing with 'Catwoman'? Did I miss you breaking up with Cabot?"

"No..."

"That was worth a night on the couch..." reasoned Fin thoughtfully, replaying the scene in his mind.

"Not on the couch boys...." teased Olivia, waving the warrant in front of her partner, wondering how long it would take for him to figure it out.

"You got the warrant just now?" he finally asked.

"Yup...."

"Catwoman gave you the warrant?"

"Yup..."

"And you're not on the couch tonight?"

"Nope..." Smirking, Olivia headed towards the doors, calling out over her shoulder, "...I'll get the sedan..." as she left. She'd had her fun, she didn't need to be there the moment they all realised what had happened.

"That was CABOT?" asked Munch finally, when he could come up with no other solution.

"Can't be..." reasoned Fin, both men looking to Elliot for some help.

"Oh god..." Suddenly, something Olivia had told him that morning made perfect sense.

"Elliot?" asked John, scrutinising his colleague.

"The ADA's bash tonight - it's fancy dress..."

"So that was Cabot?"

"And Abbie Carmichael as Batwoman..."

"We're dead..." declared Fin, collapsing back into his chair.

"But smiling as we go..." confirmed John, returning to his paperwork...pity he hadn't had his camera....

 


	16. Hold that thought...

"You're kidding me...."  
  
"No Elliot, I'm not...."  
  
"All these years in the City, and you've never....?"  
  
"No, I've never."  
  
"You scared of heights?"  
  
"No...." Elliot considered his partner and decided that the 'no' was genuine, and not an example of 'the lady doth protest too much'

"You've really never been?"  
  
"No...." Frustrated, Olivia wondered what it would take to make her partner drop the subject.  
  
"But you're gonna?"  
  
"One day...."  
  
"So it's not some massive statement you're making by not going?" Elliot was intrigued by this - he couldn't remember his partner being this irrational before

"No Elliot, it's not some massive statement.....just a thing..." sighed Olivia, wondering if he'd get back to his DD-5 and leave her in peace.  
  
"A thing that means you don't want to come and serve the warrant or be there for the search...a that sort of thing?"

"A that sort of thing Elliot...." agreed Olivia, deciding to resume her DD-5 in the hope he'd maybe get the hint.  
  
"But not a 'share with your partner' thing?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Huh...." Recognising she wasn't going to budge, Elliot returned to his paperwork.

"You sure you don't want to come?" asked Elliot, pulling on his coat, waving the blue warrant in front of her face.  
  
"No, thank you...." replied Olivia, glancing out of the window at the gently falling snow, sipping her coffee.  
  
"Your loss......." declared Elliot, spotting Munch gesturing to him to hurry up, prompting him to rush out, leaving his partner to man the phones in the empty squad room.  


* * *

  
  
"You didn't go make the arrest?" asked Alex, coming into the squad room some time later.

"No."  
  
"Even though it's your lead?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Why?" As she asked, Alex took her usual perch, right on the edge of Olivia's desk, her snow covered coat depositing melting snowflakes onto the worn surface.  
  
"Didn't want to?" tried Olivia, only to earn herself a rather expressive look from her lover.

"Elliot said you had a reason."  
  
"He called you."  
  
“I called him."  
  
"It's not heights."  
  
"I know....but it's something...."

"What is it Liv?" asked Alex softly, running long fingers through Olivia's hair, taking advantage of the quiet time and soft light that the early snowfall was creating.  
  
"You'll laugh..." decided Olivia eventually, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to wriggle out of the questions from Alex like she had her partner.  
  
"Does it involve a conspiracy theory?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then I won't laugh..."

"Promise?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"I've never been...not to the very top."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"No....I nearly did, then...." Olivia paused whilst she considered her reason. It was weird - to her it always felt incredibly romantic, but to say it out loud? It was stupid....  
  
"Hold that thought...." interrupted Alex suddenly, realising something.

"Alex?" Olivia was confused.  
  
"You're about to be incredibly romantic...I know it...and I don't want to be here...."  
  
"You want to go somewhere else?" asked Olivia, having an idea.  
  
"Yeah...you pick...." Inside every great ADA there was a finely tuned gut instinct. Fortunately for Alex, hers was calibrated to work on more than just cases.  
  
"Ok...." Grinning, Olivia grabbed her coat.

* * *

 

"I thought you didn't want to come here...." reasoned Alex, stepping out of the cab at the entrance to the skyscraper, the snowflakes clinging to her hair.  
  
"I never said that.....I didn't want to serve the warrant...."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I've never been up there..."  
  
"But now you want to?"

"Sure....two tickets please..." requested Olivia, going to the ticket window, and pulling out some bills.  
  
"But the guys..." began Alex, thoroughly confused.  
  
"Are perfectly capable of serving a warrant on the elevator attendant and searching his locker....we're not here for the case...." explained Olivia, leading her lover into the elevator and waiting for the doors to close.  
  
"We're not?"  
  
"Nope..."  
  
"But I thought you didn't want to come...."

"I didn't..." Olivia couldn't get much further because her ears popped, making her decide to table the conversation until they'd arrived.  
  
"Better?" she asked Alex finally, seeing the blonde work her jaw to clear her ears.  
  
"Much...I'm confused....you'd never been here..."  
  
"You ever see the movie Sleepless in Seattle?"

"Who hasn't?" was Alex's immediate response, before suddenly what Olivia hadn't been telling her became clear.  "Oh...you'd never..."  
  
"Been up the Empire State Building before today? No...."  
  
"Because of that?"  
  
"I saw the movie...hadn't been up it...it seemed a fairly dumb thing to do once I was a cop....the movie seemed like it had a good idea going..." muttered Olivia awkwardly, coming to a stop by the railings, the snow catching in her hair, the lights catching her eyes.

"And you didn't want to come with Elliot because...." Alex found her words failing her as she comprehended what Olivia was telling her. She'd been right, Olivia was being romantic.  
  
"Because I didn't want the first time I came to the top of the Empire State Building to be serving a warrant to a bus boy..." Alex didn't need Olivia to go any further...she understood.  
  
"I love you..." Olivia didn't need Alex to go any further...she understood perfectly, just as their kiss was.


	17. Cinema Outing

"Serena!" Startled to hear her name called out, Serena turned away from her semi-serious scrutiny of the posters about upcoming films to address,

"Alex, what a surprise..."

"Isn't it...I thought you were watching the basketball tonight..." commented Alex sharply, as only an old friend can, somehow managing to infuse the comment with a touch of amusement and delight.

"I was...until something came up..." admitted Serena, nervously scanning the crowded cinema foyer over Alex's shoulder in a vague hope of catching the eye of...

"Hey Serena..." Anyone but Olivia Benson.

"Olivia..." greeted Serena politely, using the time it took Olivia to give Alex the popcorn she'd just bought to hold whilst the detective held on to the tickets to make a more blatant study of the entrance.

"Thought Alex said you were watching sports this evening..." continued Olivia once she'd finished her juggling act, before helping herself immediately to a kernel of what, Serena guessed, would be Alex's preferred salted popcorn, rather than the sweet which Olivia loved but Alex couldn't stand.

"She was, but someone came up..." observed Alex sweetly, wondering who it was that Serena was waiting for, and whether she should be kind to her old friend and take Olivia into the film now, or after this mystery someone of Serena's appeared.

"Abbie..." began Olivia, helping herself to another piece of popcorn, intending to continue by explaining she'd just met the former ADA in the ticket queue, only for Alex to interrupt her,

"And you didn't tell me?" she exclaimed, turning to look at a now blushing Serena who had just managed, finally, to spot her girlfriend in the crowd.

"Tell who what?" Olivia, with her back to the crowd, and confused by Alex's interruption, having misheard Alex's earlier comment, hadn't understood what was happening.

"Hello Liv..." Before anyone could explain, the conversation was interrupted by the warm Texan drawl of Abbie Carmichael.

"Abbie," greeted Olivia again, wondering if this conversation could only be followed by blonde women with law degrees.

"Alex..." continued Abbie, politely acknowledging the blonde before turning to Serena,

"Here's your ticket...it starts in five minutes..."

"Great, shall we?" asked Serena, glad to have an opportunity to escape from Alex's scrutiny. She could already imagine what the apology for not telling Alex about her new girlfriend would be...brunch, somewhere expensive, with cross-examination for desert.

"What movie?" asked Olivia, glancing at her own tickets and noting the same start time as on Abbie's.

"Same one you're going to Liv..." explained Abbie, sensing that Serena was probably getting distracted with thinking about Alex's reaction to this little 'outing'. At least Olivia already knew she was gay...

"Ah..." Olivia considered this information for a moment, "...enjoy the film..." she said finally, wrapping her arm around Alex's waist and starting to ease her way back into the flow of people heading into the cinema proper. Just as Alex was about to protest, she felt a brief but insistent pinch at her waist, communicating a message she understood perfectly, even before the rather expressive look that Olivia shot her, prompting her to reevaluate her comment.

"See you for brunch on Sunday Serena, my treat..." before the pair melted into the crowd, leaving a stunned Serena and amused Abbie standing by a poster advertising the next random action movie.

"Ready to go in?" asked Abbie finally, when Serena had stopped doing a good impression of a goldfish.

"Yeah...where are we sitting?" asked Serena, gathering herself and realizing that she'd just received Alex's discrete approval and encouragement, which meant more to Serena than Alex hopefully would ever know.

"Left hand side..." explained Abbie, showing their tickets to the usher.

"Why the left?" asked Serena, remembering Abbie explaining at length how the middle was always the best place to sit in the cinema.

"Because that's where the door is..." reasoned Abbie, following Serena's lead as they headed for screen 3.

"You planning on leaving quickly?"

"No...but Liv already claimed the middle of the back row...." Suddenly, Serena was confronted with a mental image she could have happily lived without, only to have it followed by another, rather mischievous thought,

"I think I'm going to enjoy brunch..."

"Why's that?"

"Alex's always denied making out in a cinema..."


	18. The second rule of Opera...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS: Umm, loads for Shostakovich's 'Lady Macbeth of Mtsensk' (1934 version, not the post Stalin objection sanitised, pro-communism re-write), but I think you can probably live with those....can't you?

Sometimes, life was expensive for the strangest reasons: Olivia Benson had started the day with $100 in her pocket...only to 'donate' $20 to a hooker's memory reclamation project, another $20 to a barman's 'college fund' (coincidentally, his memory improved in leaps and bounds after the 'donation')...a couple of street dogs later, and her last $50 was being 'donated' to the barman at the Opera. It was ten minutes before curtain up and Alex had just rung to say she was five minutes away - the champagne and sandwiches needed to be moved to the intermission....

 

* * *

 

 

Settled in her plush velvet seat, Olivia couldn't stop, as she did every time she came now to the Opera, to marvel at the eclectic and yet successful seating arrangements. Unlike theatres on Broadway or the many cinemas she'd visited, the opera house managed to have the seats arranged in a far more 'random', or eclectic configuration - whilst there were rows, there were also seemingly isolated pairs of seats, shielded from the rest of the audience by a pillar or aisle, but still in the heart of the house. As she settled back to scan the synopsis for the evening's performance, she automatically noticed the pillar to her left, and the large, obstructive bodies of the elderly gentleman and his 'partner' (blonde, two generations younger, no obvious family connection) two seats away to her right. The people in the row in front of her may have been in the stalls for all the impact it had on her...until they started tonsil hockey. Really....there were things you didn't expect to have to suffer when you came to the Met....

"You'll have to climb over - he doesn't stand up..." Olivia's reading was interrupted by the painful drawl from her right.

"Hey!" The tonsil hockey continued oblivious to the protestations of their neighbour coming from the row in front of Olivia.

"I'm sorry, did I catch you?" enquired the elegant, 'society' blonde as she struggled to juggle purse and briefcase whilst 'climbing' past the obstructions.

"Only three of us..." came the sharp retort, fortunately once the blonde had settled into her seat.

"I'm sorry, I was aiming for five..." muttered Alex sarcastically, as she pushed her case under her seat and tucked her purse between her feet.

"You made it..." grinned Olivia, brushing a tender caress down Alex's thigh in private greeting.

"Arthur wouldn't shut up..." began Alex, tucking her scarf into her purse and shimmying out of her suit jacket - it was still autumn in New York, enabling the elegant ADA to not need to wear an outdoor coat, although her concession to the cooling days was a carefully coordinated scarf...

"Unfortunate...champagne's now between Act 2 and 3..." murmured Olivia, scanning the synopsis for Act 1.

"Why not sooner?" queried Alex, knowing there was a good reason, but inwardly wishing she could have some now. It really hadn't been a good day.

"Because there's only one intermission..." explained Olivia, unsurprised by Alex's surprise - the ratio of opera to interval was unusually high this evening....

"Ah...after the murder, right?" clarified Alex, her brain shifting into 'operatic' gear, which, considering the plot of this particular opera, wasn't all that different from their day job.

"Second murder...and don't forget the two attempted rapes..." groused Olivia, game to go to the Opera with Alex (she had found she actually rather enjoyed the 'spectacle' and the orchestration), but wishing sometimes the plots could be a little less...like her day job.

"Don't think about the plot...just remember it's Shostakovich..." whispered Alex, slipping her hand out from Olivia's light grasp in order to applaud the arrival of the conductor....

"Huh?"

"Shh..."

* * *

 

Olivia tried not to over-think...really she did. She tried not to follow the surtitles and get obsessively caught up in the plot, really she did. The reality though, was that, even without the surtitles, it was impossible not to follow the plot, so clear was the acting of the cast as they sang of a sexless marriage, overbearing father-in-law and labourers only interested in seducing the ladies of the house staff...with, or without her especially enthusiastic invitation. Just when she was about to find it too much (although the use of a soda siphon as a sex aid was a new one, even for her 'professional' persona), she felt Alex's hand slip onto her thigh, concealed from their neighbours by the darkness, the crescendo, and Olivia's folded leather jacket.

"Close your eyes..." whispered Alex, breathing on Olivia's neck, the gentle instruction being immediately obeyed by her lover...

"Why....?" whispered Olivia, happy to comply, content not to watch the activities on stage as the labourer, confident in his welcome, was stealing his way to the lady of the house's bedroom...

"Listen..." explained Alex, allowing her brain to finally let go, to no longer place what she was seeing on stage in the context of her job, or reality, but instead see it as the piece of subversive social criticism it was interpreted as, and then....

then to just listen....

and feel....

feel the subtle texture's of Olivia's thigh, shrouded in soft denim, radiating familiar heat as the lyric beauty of Shostakovich's melodies and harmonies swelled and grew into something great, something special, something so rarely presented....

As the action came to a climax on stage, with the sweaty, swarthy Sergey collapsing into the sated, 'relieved' embrace of Katerina and her bed, Olivia found herself understanding something, actually, many somethings, although it took her surprised brain and body a good few moments (fortunately, Shostakovich had the presence of mind to write an 'interlude' especially for such needs of mental collection).

Her lover had fabulous fingers.

Her jeans had washed very thin.

Alex had a daring streak.

Her cheeks were rather warm.

The first rule of opera - the plot is irrelevant when there are good ‘tunes’.

"You ok?" whispered Alex, her tone revealing to Olivia the amused, satisfied smirk that was gracing Alex's face under cover of dimmed house lights.

"Peachy...you're evil..." whispered back Olivia, amazed that none of their neighbours seemed to have noticed their activities....

"You know what the second rule of this opera is?" whispered Alex, seconds before the interlude began morphing into Act Two.

"What?"

"Shostakovich really understood the female orgasm...."

 


	19. Blink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The CHALLENGE:
> 
>  
> 
>  

"I was the staring champion in 3rd grade..." commented Alex with just a hint of smugness.

"When did you get contacts?" asked Olivia, concealing her amusement behind her existing look of scepticism which had been firmly in place since Alex had started trying to convince her that she would enjoy the party they'd been invited to.

"Law School...why?" Still the gazes were locked.

"That's got to affect your staring prowess..." declared Olivia thoughtfully. As soon as Olivia said that, Alex noticed exactly how dry and scratchy her eyes were starting to feel as, just as Olivia had predicted, her contact lenses began to become uncomfortable...

"Cheat!" It was an infantile taunt, but then it was an infantile game they were caught in.

"How? I haven't blinked..."

"But you've made me notice my lenses...not fair..." Olivia hadn't realised it was possible for Alex to pout and stare simultaneously, not to mention looking sexy at the same time...

"You could always blink..."

"Then I'd lose..." pointed out Alex reasonably.

"True..." agreed Olivia easily, knowing Alex's blink of defeat was only seconds away.

"What do you win if I lose?" asked Alex, wanted to clarify the terms of their impromptu competition before she conceded through contact lens related injury avoidance.

"You, naked in bed with me in as long as it takes to get out of here..." declared Olivia immediately, wondering how Alex would react.

"And what do you lose if I win?"

"The ability to get naked with you before midnight...cos somehow I don't think Marjorie James intended lesbianism on being 'that' visible at her society do when she invited you to bring me as your guest..."

"Ah..." It really wasn't a difficult decision for Alex to make...

"You blinked!" exclaimed Olivia when she saw the blonde's eyelids move.

"Tactical loss to prevent serious eye damage..." decided Alex, trying not to gather her papers and briefcase with undue haste.

"Oh..." smirking as she watched her lover attempt to appear calm and leisurely in her tidying of case files, Olivia made a big show of blinking hard before gallantly offering,

"We could have a rematch if you like, with you wearing your glasses..." only to suddenly find herself being pulled towards the door.

"One condition..." agreed Alex, liking the idea immensely...

"Yes?" Olivia's earlier confidence was fading...what was Alex's condition?

"Rematch is in 20 minutes..." Olivia's face fell at that, only for Alex to continue, "...We're playing naked...."

"I'll go hail a taxi...."


	20. Classification mark 610

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small degree of characterisation suspense required as I really don't think in a real fic (as opposed to this fluffy one) that the lovely ladies would ever be this reckless...oh, and if anyone doesn't believe me, the online LEO catalog (that feels like a tautology) for the NYPL does have Ancient Medicine starting at 610....

"You busy?" asked Serena, coming to a halt just inside Alex's open office door.

"If you've brought work yes, if you've brought a distraction no..."

"Ah..." Deciding her reason for visiting counted as a distraction, Serena closed Alex's door and came and sat down in front of the file covered table, a testament to how busy her friend actually was.

"You're obviously not busy..." observed Alex dryly, putting down her pen when it became apparent that her friend was not making a flying visit.

"On the contrary..." began Serena, wondering how long she would be able to make her friend squirm before she relented, "I've spent all afternoon in the library..."

"Oh?" Keeping her face neutral, Alex leant back in her chair, neither encouraging nor discouraging her friend to continue.

"Yes...fascinating case I've got, involves rituals from Ancient Mayan culture...had to go to the public library to research them..."

"Really..." If Alex's pulse had quickened ever so slightly, her face didn't show it.

"The librarian was most helpful in assisting me find the correct section...610 onwards...apparently, it's rarely visited with Ancient Medicine not being a popular topic of research ordinarily..." continued Serena, marveling at Alex's self control.

"Until you decided to visit..."

"Yes...highly productive, if a little dusty..." observed Serena, standing up, deciding the only way she'd rattle Alex was with a dramatic exit, "...but then you knew that already..."

"I would?" Serena's gaze was far too knowing for Alex's comfort, but she kept her composure.

"Good lunch?" asked Serena, placing a envelope on Alex's desk which was inviting Alex to open it. She really didn't need to open it to know what was in it, the shape was enough. Conceding defeat, Alex smiled warmly and sought to turn the tables on her friend,

"A little rushed....court was only in recess for 90 minutes...."

"I knew Olivia would have a good reason for leaving without her badge..."

"It _was_ under a bookcase..."

"I know...which reminds me, you owe me a new pair of stockings...."


	21. Fire!

"I can't believe this..." grumbled Alex Cabot, not in the least bit good naturedly.

"What, exactly?" asked Olivia, standing a couple of steps above Alex in front of the Courthouse.

"That there was a fire alarm in the MIDDLE of crucial testimony? That they made us evacuate court? That I wasn't even allowed to get my coat from my table?" It was unfortunate, but the fire alarm had genuinely rung for a real fire (albeit a small one in an abandoned roof space) right in the middle of a particularly difficult and complex testimony which Alex had been conducting. As was her want when dealing with such witnesses, Alex was right over by the witness stand meaning, in the general hustle as security guards and random police officers, including Olivia tried to keep all involved parties separate and evidence secure, that Alex had been hustled out of court with nothing but her suit coat for warmth. In general, in late October, if she was going to be standing around outside for ages, Alex Cabot preferred to be a little more warmly dressed.

"Ah...would you like my jacket?" offered Olivia, already slipping off her leather jacket which she'd fortunately been wearing when the alarm had sounded.

"No need for you to get cold too..." observed Alex grumpily, deciding she'd reached that level of bone numbing coldness where she no longer thought she needed a coat in the short term.

"I'm actually warm..." admitted Olivia, reluctant to bring it up but unable to lie.

"You are?" Alex rounded on her friend and, discovering how hard it was to glare at someone standing two steps above you, quickly stepped up so she was standing next to Olivia, far closer than she'd intended.

"Sure...it's after October 1st..." explained Olivia, shrugging out of her jacket and draping it around Alex's shoulders.

"And that's significant how?" questioned Alex, gratefully accepting the coat which, as well as radiating warmth from Olivia's body, also smelt of the heady intoxicating combination of scents which seemed to drift around with Olivia, rapidly warming Alex in some surprising and rather hard to reach places....like the presumed 'ice-queen's' heart.

"Old habit from my days in uniform....thermals from October under your uniform stops vital bits of your anatomy turning interesting shades of blue...."

"Ah...that was my mistake..." agreed Alex, attempting not to try to picture the devastatingly sexy Detective in something as unsexy as thermal underwear. Unfortunately, her brain could neither stop the mental images or come up with something unsexy...Olivia Benson was officially too good looking....she'd passed the thermal underwear test.....

"Silk camisoles aren't the warmest...."

"It's satin..." Alex had corrected her friend even before realising what the Detective had admitted to.

"My apologies...but I don't think satin's much warmer than silk, though the lace trim may help..." corrected Olivia, grinning at the ADA's blushes.

"How did you know?"

"The view from my step was rather nice until a few seconds ago...." admitted Olivia quietly, flicking her eyes in the direction of Alex's open shirt neck which, when viewed from a couple of steps above, had been affording a delectable view of creamy skin, gently swelling breast and lacy camisole of the same pale pink as the professional shirt that Alex was now self consciously fiddling with in every way except holding it tightly closed at her neck. something for which Olivia was eternally grateful for.

"What happened a few seconds ago?" asked Alex, equally quietly and surprisingly huskily, her eyes locked with Olivia's.

"It got better..." whispered Olivia sincerely, searching Alex's gaze for a hint that her feelings may be reciprocated. They were and there was.

"I..." Uncharacteristically fumbling for words, Olivia gently cut into Alex's stumble.

"I know...but there's no need to say any more...there's a testimony to unscramble first...." she gently reminded, knowing that they'd either have to be called back in or dismissed for the day in the next few minutes.

"Of course..." agreed Alex mournfully but obediently, taking up a new position a step or two up from Olivia.

"Where are you going?" asked Olivia curious at Alex's mountain goat impression. It really wasn't easy walking backwards up a couple of big stone steps wearing heels.

"To get a better view..." teased Alex, grinning when she saw Olivia instinctively glance down to check her own top for inadvertent displays of cleavage - especially comical since the detective was wearing her favoured look of layered sweaters, "...of Petrovsky talking to the fire chief..."

"Ah, what's happening?" asked Olivia, unable to see what was going on by the fire engine due to the people standing around her.

"You're taking me to dinner..." decided Alex, seconds before a court bailiff who'd previously been a drill sergeant announced that court was no longer in session for everyone within three blocks to hear, and could those that were able to leave the area please do so and come back tomorrow.

"I am?" asked Olivia, guiding Alex through the crowds as they headed away from the courthouse.

"Yes, and letting me spend the night on your couch..."

"Rather forward of you Counselor..."

"Hardly...my wallet and keys are in Courtroom 23..." observed Alex, reminding Olivia how they'd got into this predicament.

"Ah...you got a suit at your office?"

"Yes...but I'm borrowing some pajamas...." continued Alex, enjoying the sudden lightness of spirit she was now feeling since they rather low key and unexpected 'moment' on the steps a few minutes earlier.

"That could be a problem..." admitted Olivia, wondering how far her friend would let this flirtatious banter go.

"It could?"

"It's only October 12..."

"Let me guess, pajamas only come out on November 1?"

"Actually, I was going to say the heat only comes on really properly on November 1 - my couch could be a little cold unless you borrow some sweats instead...."

"What do you sleep in Detective?"

"I...ah...don't....at least....not right now...." It was Olivia's turn to blush and stumble.

"Sounds like you have a nice thick comforter...mind if I share it?"

It wasn't often Detective Olivia Benson of the NYPD was left flat footed on a Manhattan street...but then again, it wasn't often that she had Alexandra Cabot inviting herself into her bed...

"Depends..." Finally, Olivia recovered her verbal footing, even if her feet were still stuck.

"On?"

"Will you still respect me in the morning?" It was a cliche, but somehow fitted their slightly surreal, playful flirtation.

"God I hope not...you really think I was wearing this Camisole for Petrovsky's benefit?"


	22. Orgasm on line 1?

"...and I'm taking off your shirt..." Despite keeping her voice low, Elliott couldn't stop himself from looking up at his partner in shock. He hadn't just heard her say that, had he?

"...undoing every button slowly..." Nope, he had definitely heard her say that.

"...revealing your plain white bra..." Oh dear lord, he'd definitely heard her say that. Now he really didn't know what to think. In many ways, he hoped that was Alex she was talking to....but equally, did he really want to believe that his partner was having phone sex with the ADA at work? In the middle of the morning?

 

* * *

 

"...I arch up to meet your hands..." Serena's eyebrows nearly shot off her forehead when she stepped into Alex's office and heard the blonde ADA say that. Seeing Alex acknowledge her presence, Serena decided she must have misheard and headed towards one of the chairs, in fact, the only chair not stacked high with legal files.

"...forcing my breasts into your palms...." Nope, she definitely heard that correctly...what the hell was Alex up to? Serena could only hope and pray that she was talking to Olivia...

"...encouraging you to feel my nipples through my cotton bra..." Serena's jaw dropped. Even if Alex was talking to Olivia, having phone sex with Olivia....in the office? With colleagues all around? Suddenly decisive, Serena grabbed Alex's cell phone from the desk and found a number to call.

"Elliott? Serena Southerlyn..."

"Yes, I'm using her cell....is she talking to Olivia?"

"I don't know Serena...Olivia's talking to someone, but..." Elliott trailed off, not entirely sure how to explain the situation.

"Is she having phone sex?" asked Serena bluntly, like most good attorneys, unafraid to asking the difficult question.

"I think so..." confirmed Elliott, not totally convinced. Whilst the words sounded good, the passion and emotions...Olivia sounded more emotional when she was calling Alex about the grocery shopping...

"Then she's talking to Alex..." confirmed Serena, glad to have the first mystery solved. Before she could get much further though, she was interrupted.

"Are you finished with my cell phone?" asked Alex archly, having obviously hung up already.

"Bye Elliott," replied Serena quickly, hanging up and returning the cell phone to Alex's desk.

"How is he?"

"As confused as I am..." admitted Serena honestly, knowing her friend too well to try to play any games with her.

"About?" prompted Alex, tidying the papers on her desk.

"Your phone call to Olivia..."

"What about it?" asked Alex, not seeing the problem, her calmness infuriating Serena.

"Are you serious?" she exclaimed

"Completely - what's bothering you?"

"You were talking about your breasts!"

"No, I wasn't."

"I HEARD you...as Elliott heard Olivia...." explained Serena, exasperated at Alex's icy calmness.

"Evidence..."

"Huh?"

"My case next week...it's evidence..." explained Alex, tossing a file across to Serena which was full of phone call transcripts. "...Olivia's helping me practice reading them..."

"Why over the phone?" asked Serena, calming down now she understood a little better, curiosity replacing anger.

"It's the only way I can keep a straight face..." explained Alex, her composure finally cracking as she revealed a broad grin.

"Beast!"

"You thought we were serious?" asked Alex, in amazement.

"You were talking about forcing your breasts..." began Serena, only to stop as Alex started laughing.

"Alex?" Serena wasn't getting the joke.

"Have you ever had phone sex?" asked Alex finally, when she'd recovered herself.

"Umm..." Alex interpreted Serena's blush as evidence, enabling her to make her point

"If I was having phone sex with Olivia, do you really think I'd talk about a COTTON BRA?" before starting to laugh once more....

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge: Olivia/Alex, at their respective desks, phone sex


	23. OT gone OTT?

"Hypocrites..." exclaimed Alex in annoyance, flinging a handy reference volume across her office. Fortunately, she hadn't aimed at the doorway....

"Problem?" asked Olivia lightly, deciding not to venture into the office, but instead hover at the threshold, just in case more books were thrown. She'd obviously arrived at the wrong moment...  
  
"Apart from the fact that I work with hypocritical imbeciles?"  
  
"Apart from that fact, yes..." agreed Olivia, relaxing when she determined that Alex's mood was DA Office related.  
  
"Are you here to take me out to dinner?"  
  
"Yes..." Actually, Olivia hadn't been, but if that would make Alex feel a lot happier, plans could be rearranged....

"Then no, no problem..."  
  
"So, these idiots..." began Olivia, deciding it was now safe to enter into the office, and also deciding it was probably prudent if this particular conversation was had with Alex's door firmly shut, "...what have they done now, and how did they suddenly prove their hypocritical nature?" asked Olivia, curious. This was quite a specific charge Alex was levelling.  
  
"This..." explained Alex, gesturing with her glasses at the computer screen, before tossing them in frustration, although admittedly more gently than the book, onto her desk.

Intrigued, Olivia crossed to stand behind her lover and studied the computer screen. As she did so, she instinctively placed her hands on Alex's shoulders and began a gentle massage in an attempt to ease the tension she felt there.

"Ok....what's happened on the message board?" asked Olivia, her quick scan of the internal DA's office web forum not yielding any particular clues as to what had triggered this rant, but then, she noted reasonably, she was unlikely to recognise it if it was some obscure legal reference that had sparked Alex's fury, as had been the case the last time books had been flung...  
  
"This!" exclaimed Alex, clicking on a subject thread which, Olivia had time to note, had been started by Alex and had no replies.  
  
"No one knows the answer to your case citiation question?" asked Olivia gently, fairly confident there had to be more to Alex's fury than just being ignored by her colleagues.

"No...but then I didn't expect to - I got the answer from Serena...read this..." asked Alex, clicking on another message thread....it was a plea from the DA for more 'relevant and legal in focus themes, as this forum had been intended for'.

"So Nora wants more legal discussion here, as opposed to what?" translated Olivia.  
  
"Baseball and complaining about stupid questions that a first year law student should know the answer to..." grumbled Alex, deciding that the massage was rather nice and maybe she should just go home with Olivia.

"Ah...they do that a lot?"  
  
"What? Complain about the posts being irrelevant or stupid, then ignore the posts that are what they want and then talk about something else?" asked Alex, switching off her monitor.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"All the time...makes me wonder why I ever bother posting sometimes...."

"Why do you?" asked Olivia, curious, reluctantly letting go of Alex's shoulders so that the blonde could stand up.  
  
"I honestly have no idea....I could just use the Harvard one...or Serena's firm..." observed Alex, reaching for Olivia's hand.  
  
"...so, where are we going to dinner?" she asked brightly, wanting to forget about law for a while.

"Depends what you fancy eating?"  
  
"Don't mind...but I'd like to get changed..." decided Alex, suddenly feeling that the urge to remove the trappings of her job were more important than hunger pangs.  
  
"How about Kung Po Chicken?" asked Olivia, not sure she was in the mood for a lengthy restaurant meal, especially when she remembered when her last meal had been.  
  
"That's take out..." observed Alex, trying not to sound disappointed.  
  
"True, but the venue definitely makes up for the food..." teased Olivia, waiting for Alex to lock up her office.  
  
"Where we eating?" asked Alex, only for Olivia, in deference to Alex's colleagues who were filling the hall, to lean in and whisper something that only Alex could hear.  
  
"I like how you think Detective...can we get fortune cookies?" pleaded Alex, suddenly feeling much more relaxed and light hearted.

"So long as you don't get crumbs in bed..."


	24. Be prepared....

"She didn't..." began Elliot, not sure how to react to his partner's latest bombshell, but mindful that he was not only well within hitting distance, but also lacking in easy escape routes.

"You want to see it to believe it?" asked Olivia, looking questioningly at her partner.

"No...I believe you..." said Elliot, although his tone clearly suggested otherwise.

"What's so hard to believe El?" asked Olivia, taking another bite of her pretzel, her eyes never leaving from the door they were watching, waiting for their perp to appear.

"I didn't realise people even did that anymore..."

"Sure they do..." Olivia's tone was so full of conviction, Elliot recognised he was going to have to compromise to survive this conversation, irrespective of what he actually thought.

"Ok...but only if they're ninety..." He couldn't help himself, and should have known better, really, he should.

"ELLIOT!" Olivia did not take kindly to having Elliot liken her girlfriend to a ninety-year-old.

"Sorry...but you have to admit it's a strange thing for Alex to do..." amended Elliot, accepting now that she could do it, but wondering how the hell she'd learnt how to, or why....

"Their housekeeper taught her when she was a kid..." explained Olivia briefly, unwilling to expand on it. Elliot didn't need to know the full complexity of Alex's privileged upbringing by incredibly hands-off parents that had actually meant she was brought up by the 'help'. She'd never mastered cooking, but it had eventually been decided that that was genetic. Everything else, she excelled at, just as Olivia would have expected.

"Ok, so she had the knowledge..." began Elliot, approaching this conundrum as if he would a case, "...and you provided the opportunity, but how the hell did she have the means?"

"She had her purse El..." explained Olivia, finishing her pretzel, beginning to wonder how they'd got onto this topic in the first place.

"And that makes sense how?"  
  
"When you're out and need something like a pain pill or a pen, what do you do?" asked Olivia practically, risking a glance at her partner.

"And I haven't got it?" clarified Elliot, thinking.

"Yeah..."

"I ask you or Kathy..."

"Why?"

"Because you always have it...."

"Where do we have it?" asked Olivia wearily, wondering if it was just her perspective, or whether Elliot was genuinely making very heavy weather of this rather simple non-issue.

"Your purses....." answered Elliot deflated, only to suddenly straighten in his seat so rapidly it made Olivia nearly give herself whiplash as she turned to look out of the windshield at the door they were watching, only to be disappointed as Elliot exclaimed,

"A needle and thread? You expect me to believe that Alex carries a needle and thread in her purse?"

"Of course..." exclaimed Olivia in now bored frustration, "...what else did you expect her to use to darn my gym sock with when we were in the locker room just now?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHALLENGE: Alex/Olivia, gym locker room, socks  
> CHALLENGER: the_girl_20


End file.
